


Transfer Student - Spring

by DarkLThemsby



Series: Transfer Student [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLThemsby/pseuds/DarkLThemsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is a work in progress</p><p>aaaa, I've been working on this for quite a while, but I am so not sure of my own writing that I just haven't been able to get around to posting it..</p><p>Anyways I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Transfer Student

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a work in progress
> 
> aaaa, I've been working on this for quite a while, but I am so not sure of my own writing that I just haven't been able to get around to posting it..
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy it!

Asami

  
I sit on the roof of the school, leaning against the fencing, daydreaming slightly. It is the start of the lunch break, yet I already feel completely drained. I do not think there is any class I am as bored in as Mr. Varrick's physics class. Now do not get me wrong, I love physics, it is just that anything they teach in a high school class, I had long since memorized when I was in middle school. I sigh lightly, enjoying the warm spring sun heating up my face.

  
"-ami. Hey, Asami?" A familiar voice roused me from my state of near sleep. I look up at the voice, squinting in the sunlight

  
"Oh hey Mako." I say, when I recognize the tall black-haired boy standing above me.

  
"I brought lunch." He says, as he pulls out a brown paper bag with the cantina logo on it. I take it as he hands it toward me, and open it up, peeking inside.

  
"Red bean buns!" I squeal. "How'd you get any? I thought they sold out instantly!"

  
"Yeah, I, uuh, kinda had to punch Mr Shinobi in the face.." Mako blushes slightly, while rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't think he saw that it was me though, so it's all good.. I hope.."

  
"Well when it comes to getting delicious lunch, then it was worth it, right?" I smile, before taking a big bite out of one of the buns. The sweet taste explodes in my mouth and I cannot help but squeal. "Aaah it's soo good!"

  
"You know, being the daughter of the chairman, I thought getting these would be easy for you." Mako says, as he sit down beside me, taking a bite of a similar bun.

  
"I guess I could get the cantina to reserve some for me, but that would be cheap. Also I think they taste better when you have to fight for them." I wink at Mako before digging into the bun again.

  
"Yoo, 'Sami! Mako! Enjoying lunch?" I look up, when I hear another familiar voice coming from near the roof exit. Bolin, Mako's younger brother and one of our underclassmen, is making his way towards us. He sits down between me and Mako, pulling out a huge lunchbox. He starts wolfing it down, earning a slight scolding from Mako.

  
"Took you a while today Bo." Mako says, as his brother eats.

  
"Yeah, I heard some rumors I just HAD to investigate." Bolin answers between bites.

  
"What rumors?" Normally I am not that interested in rumor mongering, but Bolin seems excited about it, so I feel slightly obligated to ask.

  
"Well I was making my merry way towards the roof, as usual, when I overhear Mr. Ogawa and Mr. Yamada talking (For some reason Mr. Shinobi had a bloody nose that was kinda weird)." I cannot help but laugh slightly, when Mako looks away with a slight blush on his cheeks. Bolin does not seem to notice, because he continues his tale. "Anyway they were talking about which class a new student should be placed in!" Bolin looks at us excitedly.

  
"Uuh, what's so exciting about a transfer student Bo?" Mako asks. "It's not like it's a totally uncommon thing to happen, this IS Republic City after all."

  
"No no you don't get it!" Bolin does not let Mako shoot down his excitement so easily. "Apparently SHE is a foreigner!"

  
"A foreigner? How do you know?" I cannot help but be slightly interested now. While transfer students was not uncommon, foreign ones were.

  
"Well I kept on listening, and they mentioned her name. Something with a K.. What was it again? Kor, Korea, Khorne, Koriander, eerr.. Oh yeah! Korra!" Bolin exclaim excitedly. He looks at us, with stars in his eyes.

  
I exchange a look with Mako, who simply shrugs. "I don't know Bo, maybe she's just mixed like us. In any case, we'll just have to wait until she actually transfers in."

  
Silence roams for a little while, before the conversation falls on homework and such. I help Bolin with some of his math, before the bell rings and we are called in again.

  
The day passes without anything more interesting happening, so I simply prepare to go home. Normally I would head for the Judo club, but they are not meeting today, so I just leave the premises. Mako and Bolin join me as we walk along, we make a stop by an arcade close to where they live, and spend a good couple of hours playing several different games. I kick both their asses in 3 different fighting games, before finally sealing the coffin on their resolve, when I pull off an instakill combo with Shadow Chie, 3 times in a row.

  
I reluctantly bid the defeated brothers farewell (Bolin's defeated expression was as satisfying as ever) when I receive a phone call from my father. Apparently we had been having just a teensy bit too much fun, and had stayed longer than my father liked. I sigh and head for the car already waiting outside. I usually find the rich daughter life to be good enough, being able to get anywhere I want easily, and being able to acquire whatever I need for my projects also helps. However being constantly under surveillance and never knowing when my responsibilities would take up my entire day, could get a bit tiring.

  
I stare out the window absent-minded, as we wait for the lights to switch, when I notice a girl on a motorbike. She has dark tanned skin, and long brown hair. She must have noticed me staring, because she turns her head towards me, and her bright blue eyes meet mine. She gives me a smile that sets my stomach aflutter, and I can feel the heat rise to my face as I smile back.

 

She drives along beside us for a while, me and her occasionally exchanging glances. She even gives me a sad wave, when she has to take a turn, and leave our company. I wave back, but I cannot help but feel a little solemn as I watch her drive away.

  
***

  
I see the woman again, long brown hair flowing freely in the air, I am chasing her, she disappears one place then turns up another. A field of flowers, then the sea, salt in the air.

  
"..sami.. Asami?. . ASAMI!" I wake with a shock as someone shouts my name. I squint as the sun shines right into my eyes, looking for whomever it was that so rudely woke me. I see Mako standing above me, with a bemused expression on his face. I scowl at him, and he smiles that damn adorable smile. I try very hard to stay salty at him, but it's impossible with that goofy handsome cute face he has.

  
"I brought food, no red bean buns today though, Mr. Yamada basically dropkicked his way to them today." He hands me a bag of assorted cantina stuff, and I grab the first and best and start eating, the dream completely gone from my mind.

  
After a while Bolin joins us, with a somber expression on his face. He slouch down beside us with a sigh, and grab a random bun from the bag and starts eating it slowly.

  
"Hey Bo, you okay?" Mako ask him, after a few moments.

  
"It's nothing really." He answers. "It's just that I dug a little more after that transfer student, yet no one has heard anything. Aahh I was so sure about this!" Seeing him being genuinely upset about something as trivial as a transfer student baffles me slightly, but then again Bolin is Bolin.

  
"Well it IS kinda optimistic, to think that they would arrive the day after you first hear the rumor, so just wait for a few days, you'll see." I say, putting a hand on his shoulder. He smiles a big adorable smile at me, and starts chowing down the food like normal.

  
We finish our lunch and chitchat about unimportant things, before going back to class. Me and Mako say bye to Bolin at the second floor, since he has to continue down another floor to where the first years have their classes. Me and Mako head into our class, 2-B, and find our seats. I take my usual position of looking out the window. I can see one of the other classes doing P.E. down on the track field, running laps.

  
"Alright class, pay attention." I turn towards the blackboard to the voice of our homeroom teacher Mr. Tenzin, and my jaw drops, when I see that he is not alone. Beside him stands none other than the girl riding the motor bike yesterday.

***


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
> I actually got chapter 2 done!  
> I don't even know how!  
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> (Ps. hope you like it!)

Korra

 

I'm running through the hallways towards what I am guessing is the faculty room.

 

'Late on my first day, dammit!' I curse to myself, just as the door in front of me opens, and a teacher walks out. He looks a little shocked at what he just heard, before his expression turns stern. I feel a blush rise to my face at the embarrassment.

 

"Um hi, my name is Korra, and I was supposed to meet a Mr. Tenzin here.." I manage to say through my embarrassment, while avoiding eye contact. The teacher scoffs at me, before stepping aside, gesturing to a middle aged bald man with a goatee. I thank him, and move to the man he pointed out.

 

He does not notice me at first, as he is busy with some paperwork, so I cough when I stand in front of him and he looks up at me.

 

"Ah, Miss Korra Libot, right? Welcome at last." He says and gestures to the chair in front of his desk.

 

"Yeah, nice to meet you, and it's Lyberth." I correct him, as I sit down, and shake his hand. "I am very sorry that I am late today, we had trouble with the moving company."

 

"It is alright, you have just moved halfway across the world, after all." He smile at me, gesturing to the seat in front of him, and I feel my nerves calming a bit. "So, what made you decide to enroll in our school?"

 

"Um well, I looked around on the web for schools in the city that also provides training in martial arts, and this place came up. One of my friends told me that it's a great school, and that the trainers are tough but fair, so what more could I ask for?" I explain with a slight laugh.

 

"Hah, quite so. I was actually just about to go to your class now, as we are about to have homeroom. What do you say to joining me and meeting your class mates?"

 

"Um, okay I guess? Better now than never, right?" I try sounding ready and cocky, but I feel the nervousness creeping back, and judging from Mr. Tenzin's smile he noticed.

 

"Don't worry, everyone is nervous on their first day." He gathers his things and motions for me to follow him, and we walk out through the corridors. "You're going to be in Class 2-B, the classroom is on the second floor." He leads the way, telling me about the different parts of the school, how the different class years are split to each floor. He also tells me how all the extracurricular classrooms are in another building and how there is a dedicated gym, and two different dojo's for the martial arts groups located in the school, as well as the affiliated college (apparently that college is very prestigious).

 

"So, here we are." He says when we reach a door on the second floor with a sign saying ' **2-B** ' on it in big bold letters.

 

"Let's do it." I say, nervously. He smiles and slides the door open, and I follow him inside.

 

"Alright class, pay attention." Mr. Tenzin says with a firm voice, gaining the attention of the students who were mostly goofing around, and talking to their friends. I nervously scan the classroom, until I see a girl with long gorgeous dark hair, and emerald green eyes, just gawping at me. I takes me a second with her expression like that before I recognize her. I saw her when riding my motorbike around the area yesterday.

 

"As you can see, I'm not alone today, we have a new student in our class." Mr. Tenzin's voice breaks our trance, "This is Korra, please make her feel welcome. Korra," he turned to me and smile. "If you would please introduce yourself."

 

"Huh?" I stare at him for a second, not registering what he just said. I hear a small giggle, and feel a blush rise to my face. "Ahem, my name is Korra," I say feeling the heat rise to my face. "And I'm from the south pole. I came up here to study different martial arts, and ... uuh.. yeah." I look around at my class mates, and at least the pretty girl is trying to hide a smile when our eyes meet, so it is not all bad.

 

Mr. Tenzin points out a seat in the back and tells me that I can sit there. As I move there, I notice another student next to the empty seat, a handsome guy with shark-like eyebrows looking out the window disinterestedly, apparently not even caring about me. For some reason this ticks me off. Who does this Shark-brow think he is? Hmpf, I will show him soon enough! I hope he is in one of the martial arts groups, so that I can kick his ass.

 

Looking forward to Shark-Brow's coming asskicking seems to have calmed my nerves, and I am all pumped for the afternoon, when I can go check out the different clubs. I turn my attention to Mr. Tenzin at the blackboard where he explains some of the coming curriculum. He talks for around 5 minutes before letting us just mingle and talk for the last half hour of the class. I am instantly swarmed by a group of girls, all introducing themselves all at once, making the chance for me to mix their names up as big as possible.

 

"So why do you want to study martial arts?" One of them ask with a curious look.

 

"Uuh, well I always liked to feel powerful, and kicking a big dudes ass is hella satisfying." I feel slightly overwhelmed by all the attention, as they ask me about practically all aspects of my life.

 

"So when did you start training?" Another girl ask.

 

"Uhh. Well I've been taking various martial arts classes since I was 5 I think." I explain, thinking back. I still remember the sensei's baffled look when I beat all his top younglings (or "Whinies" as I started to call them after they started to cry for the mommies). I smile to myself and don't really pay the swarm of girls around any mind, until one of them steps behind me.

 

"You must be really strong then, if you've been doing this for 12 years." A third girl purrs. I twist awkwardly to try and look at her. "Hey, how about you flex for us?" The other girls chime in with 'Yeahs!' and 'Do it, plea-se's!' She starts feeling up my biceps before I even can begin to argue. "Wow, I bet you could pop the sleeves off your uniform if you tried." She purrs.

 

"Eeerrr I don't really think I could do that" I say, and at the same time I do not really want to ruin my brand new school uniform. I actually really like it. It is a beige vest over a long sleeved white button down shirt, with a matte grey skirt. The guys wear a marine blue blazer over a white button down, and matte black pants. People around the school wear it in different ways. Some girls wear a blazer like the guys' instead of the vest, and some just wear the button down.

 

"Come on Korra!" The girl purrs again, the other girls egging me on. I notice the pretty girl with the long black hair look curiously in my direction a few seats ahead.

 

"Ok then!" I say invigorated by the raven haired beauty's gaze, and I flex my right arm lightly. The girl behind me yelps lightly in surprise.

 

"Wow! Are you sure you can't pop the sleeves?" She keeps purring, until the disinterested guy to my left scoffs loudly. "Oh don't be so stuck up Mako! Think she can't do it?" she says to him, and I feel slightly irritated at him as well.

 

"Obviously." He says finally turning our way, a slightly annoyed frown on his face. Tch, I cannot believe this guy.

 

"Okay Shark-brows, it's on!" I exclaim, making the girls around me giggle. I even notice the black haired girl covering her mouth. I flex with all my might, until I hear the fabric tear, and the sleeves break apart. I give Shark-brows a superior grin as it grows silent around me. Even if it did serve a good cause, I silently lament the loss of my new shirt, as I notice that the entire class is practically staring at me. I feel the heat rise to my face, and I cough to try and keep my cool. "Ahem, there you go." I give Shark-brows another smirk, enjoying his blushed face as the class applauds. He is actually kinda cute when he is not being all aloof and superior.

 

"Alright class that's quite enough! Quiet down!" Mr. Tenzin finally breaks in, and everyone go back to their seats. "Alright, remember to be careful on your way home, and don't go alone, and remember your homework! Also is there someone who would like to give Korra a tour around the school. Maybe to the down to the sewing club so that they can repair her shirt." he says it with a smile, that just makes me blush even harder than I already was.

 

"Sir, let me show her around." The black haired girl raise her hand, and turn and smile at me.

 

"Ah miss Sato, yes that would be perfect, please do." Mr. Tenzin packs his things and leaves, as the class breaks out in chitchat again.


	3. Touring the School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took 20 years longer than I had planned for it to take.. I appologize but now! Finally! Another chapter!

Asami

 

Ok, so not only was Bolin right that we had a new transfer student coming, he was also right in that she is a foreigner. What he could not have known, is that she's also _really_ strong, strong enough to pop the sleeves off her shirt.

 

The entire class has grown silent after her display of strength. The ripped sleeves reveal a pair of toned tanned arms. I notice that her face is becoming redder and redder as the entire class stares at her.

 

"Ahem, there you go." She say to Mako, and the class erupts into applause. I can't help but laugh at Mako's embarrassed expression, as he sits in silence. He always have a problem opening up to new people. He should really lay off on that attitude of his, it would really play well into how attractive he already is. Wait, what was I saying again... Oh yeah. New girl. Korra. 'Ahem', I do not think I have ever actually seen anyone pop the sleeves of their shirt by flexing, but she did it. They did not exactly explode, like in Laputa, but they did rip pretty badly at the seams.

 

"Alright class that's quite enough! Quiet down!" Mr. Tenzin finally breaks in, and everyone go back to their seats. "Alright, remember to be careful on your way home, and don't go alone, and remember your homework! Also is there someone who would like to give Korra a tour around the school. Maybe to the down to the sewing club so that they can repair her shirt." he says it with a smile, and I notice Korra turn into a very adorable shade of maroon.

 

Suddenly I realize that this is my chance to get to know her better, so I raise my hand and say "Sir, let me show her around." I turn and smile at her when I catch her eye.

 

"Ah miss Sato, yes that would be perfect, please do." Mr. Tenzin packs his things and leaves. I grab my things and go over to Korra's desk, as the class breaks out in chitchat again.

 

"Hi Korra, my name is Asami Sato." I smile and reach a hand towards her. She gets up and takes it.

 

"Korra, but I guess you already knew that." She fidgets with her torn sleeves, avoiding eye contact.

 

"Come on, let's go see if we can get that fixed. Want to come along Mako?" I smile as his cheeks turn pink, and he mumbles something about waiting for Bolin to get off. "Alright, suit yourself." I wink at him. "I'll come find you and Bo, later on, okay?"

 

"Uh, yeah sure. See you later." Oh Mako, you are such a cute dork sometimes.

 

I lead Korra through the hallways towards the extracurricular building. The Sewing Club has their club room on the 2nd floor, at the end of the building. It is a fairly big class room, with 20 different sewing machines, as well as other tools standing around. A few students sit around talking about different things. The teacher, a middle-aged woman with long dark hair is telling a student how to do a certain stitching as we enter. She gets up, and a growing stomach is visible on her, as she makes her way towards us.

"Why hello Ms. Sato, is there anything I- Young lady whatever have you done to your shirt!?" I laugh at her sudden outburst, as well as Korra's blushing face as she says mouths an "I'm sorry."

 

"Hi Pema, this is Korra, she's new, and we were hoping that you could help with tha-" My thoughts trail off as Korra moves past me to the windows. Even through the shirt and vest I can see her toned back.

 

Pema sighs "I am not sure that there is much that can be done, you have ripped it right through the seams. I think it would be easier to just buy a new shirt." Pema walks in between me and Korra, breaking my trance. _Argh, I keep spacing out! Come-on Asami Sato get it together!_

 

"Well it was worth a shot, I guess." Korra says and turns around, and starts towards the door.

 

"Wait just a minute young lady! I can't let you leave with those sleeves torn like that!" Pema say with a stern voice. Korra turns with an almost scared expression on her face.

 

"I-I thought you said you couldn't fix it?" Korra looks puzzled, as Pema motions for her to get over there.

 

"I cannot fix the sleeves, but I can at least save what's left of it." Pema looks determined. "Now get out of it, and let me work."

 

"Uuh." Korra looks at me and I shrug at her. Korra looks around the room. A couple of girls sat in the back watching us, but other than that the room was empty as most people still had class. Korra sighed and turned towards the blackboard at the end of the room, and pulled her vest over her head, before unbuttoning her shirt. I feel the heat rise to my face as I see just how much her shirt had masked. Korra's back is broad, and as she moves around the muscles tense and release. I shake my head trying to take my mind off it, as Korra hands the shirt to Pema, who takes it back to a table and starts working on it.

 

\---

 

Half an hour later Pema finishes up and Korra has a fancy new sleeveless shirt. While Pema had been working the other girls had come up to us to admire Korra's physique. I do not blame them, because it really is amazing.

 

"You know, I think I like it better this way." One of the other girls say, smiling at Korra. "Covering up those guns is a crime, you should show them off." Korra blushes and mumbles an incoherent thanks.

 

"H-How about you show me the rest of the school?" Korra coughs and turns towards me. She seems to feel awkward with all the attention she keeps gathering.

 

"Sure, let's go." I smile at her and motion for the door, just as a text rolls in from Bolin.

 

                          **BRolin:** HOW COULD YOU?!?!?! D8

 

I had been wondering when I would get an angry message from him. I smile deviously to myself as I reply.

 

                          **AsamiCakes:** How could I what? ;D

 

                          **BRolin:** THAT TRANSFER STUDENT! KORRA! MAKO TOLD ME THAT SHE'S IN YOUR CLASS!

 

                          **AsamiCakes:** Oh that. First come, first served ;)

 

                          **BRolin:** MEET US ON THE ROOF! 5 MINUTES!

 

I laugh loudly, making Korra turn her head at me.

 

"What's up?" She asks, looking at me curiously.

 

"Oh it's nothing. Come-on, let's go up to the roof." I smile at her, gesturing towards the stairs. "Mako's brother is dying to meet you."


	4. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I suck at keeping up writing the things I wanna write. Sorry about that >.> But hey, at least something happened.

Korra

 

_"Mako's brother is dying to meet you."_

 

_Yay even more people to embarrass myself in front of._ To be honest I feel a little burned out on embarrassing myself. Still only the first day, and I'm practically infamous as the girl who broke her shirt. In the 30 minutes since we left the classroom for the sewing club, word has spread like a wildfire and I'm being accosted every turn by a new student asking me to flex for them, or to feel my muscles. For some reason at least 80 % of them are girls.

 

"You know, I should really get home soon." I say, rubbing my neck.

 

"Aww come-on, you'll like Bolin, I know it!"Asami links her arms with mine, and drags me towards the stairs.

 

"Uuh, Asami, I really have some stuff I need- need to- uh... to get-" My thoughts trail as Asami gives me a huge pair of puppy dog eyes. "Uh..." _Fuck_. "Fine, but I really gotta go soon, so just a quick visit."

 

"Yaay!" Asami drags me along until we reach the roof. Mako is leaning against the fencing, accompanied by a shorter, but broader and seemingly fitter guy. He is gesturing expressively apparently telling some crazy story.Mako is the first to notice us, his face turning a shade of pink as we lock eyes for a second. He looks away, making Bolin notice us coming.

 

"Heeey 'Sami-senpa- Ooooh. So _this_ is Miss Explod-y Sleeves." _Explody Sleeves. Really?_ Bolin walks over to us, reaching out a hand. "My name is Bolin, and I am _very pleased_ to meet you." He says smiling in an overly suave tone, and winks at me. An awkward silence roams for a second, before Asami breaks into laughter. It's a warm, bright, beautiful laughter. The few students around the rooftop turn their heads at its sound, and I notice them all smile at it. Even Mako's sour face, cracks a small smile.

 

"Heh, Hi Mr. Suavypants, I'm _Korra_." I empathize my name, mimicking Bolin's suave tone, and smiling at his embarrassed face, sending Asami into yet another laughing fit. _Damn, she's got a really cute laugh.. but like, in a friend way.. I mean she's very nice.. I mean-WHAT ARE YOU THINKING KORRA?!_

 

"Uhm... So... I hear that you do martial arts?" Bolin asks, breaking my train of thought.

 

"Huh? Oh yeah, I've been doing a couple of different ones for most of my life. I've mostly been training Kung Fu and Judo. I've also dabbled slightly into a bunch of other's but that was mostly just trying it out whenever there was someone who could teach it visiting the south." I explain a bit more in detail about what I've been training, and how far I've come with them.

 

"Oooh, that's really cool!" Bolin says excitedly, as I start talking about when I reached Rank 1 in the national league back home. I'm in the middle of explaining the details of the final fight, when my phone rings loudly. I look at it to see an oddly familiar number, but I'm not entirely sure what.

"Hello?" I answer the phone, and a coarse voice sounds at the other end.

 

”Miss Korra Lyberth? This is Jonah with Cabbage Corp. Moving Vans, we're at the address now, waiting for you.” he says.

 

”Oh shit!” I exclaim, ”I am so sorry, I've been stuck at school all this time, I'll be there asap!” I turn to Asami and the others. ”Sorry guys, gotta go, the moving van apparently just arrived.”

 

”Oh, no worries! Hey do you need help carrying boxes, because we could totally just ditch practice and come help you!” Bolin says excitedly, looking at Mako and Asami.

 

"Uh, I don-" Mako manages to say before he is cut off.

 

”We’d love to come help you.” Asami says, smiling at me.

 

”I don't know, I mean, I couldn't ask you to do that we just met after all, and I don't want to trouble you.” I can feel a slight heat rise to my face, as I rub my neck and avoid eye contact.

 

"Here," Asami reaches into her purse and pulls out a card, and hands it to me. "Just call me when you need us."

 

I take the card and look at it. I feel the heat rise to my face as I read: "Asami Sato thinks you're a cutie... Uh.. Thanks?"

 

"Oh shi-" She quickly grabs the card from my hands, her face redder than her jacket, and pulls out another card from her purse. "Here." She coughs and hands me another card, which, this time, is just like a normal business card. "Sorry, Mako and Bolin here thought it would be hilarious to get me those cards, since I get.. uuh.. propositioned.. a lot."

 

"Heh, I don't doubt it, you _are_ quite beautiful." I say, making Asami blush even more than she already is, and I also blush quite a bit when I realize just what I just said. "Aaaaaaaaaanyways, I gotta go, hopefully see you guys later." I say, and turn toward the stairs, feeling slightly excited at the prospect of my new friends helping me move in.


	5. A Korean Salami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.. I am SO sorry that this took so long. I've been in a slightly bad place and just been really bad at writing during that. I really DO want to continue this series and like continue the story I have in my mind. I just need to get some more diciplined at writing even just a little every day.

Asami

 

 

**Unknown Number:** Hey Salami, it's Korea, the movers just called again, and I need to deal with them before you guys come, so how about you meet me at the Beifong Restaurant down on 23rd street around 4.30?

 

' _Salami? What?_ '

 

**Unknown Number:** Asami*and it's Korra* Damn phone never gets anything right >.<

 

I giggle to myself, as I save her number and type out my reply drawing a look from Mako and Bolin.

 

**AsamiCakes:** Alright sounds good _"Korea"_ ;) See you soon!

 

**"Korea" <3:** Oh harr harr... See ya there!

 

I put away my phone as I hear an engine rev down from the parking lot. I look down and see a blue motorcycle streak towards the city. I watch her until I can no longer see her before returning my attention to the two brothers. Bolin seems to be in the middle of an animated description of some sort.

 

"You should've seen Tahno at the last tournament, that $#!7 faced little cheater totally punched Zhao in the side of his head when grabbing his gi." Bolin says, acting out the fight.

 

"Nothing good ever comes out of that guy," Mako sighs."But his dad is a part of the association, so no one really calls him out on it. I saw him gut punch a guy from Omashu while on the floor during the Nationals last year."

 

 

"Uuh I really want to just nail that guy.. Hopefully I'll get the chance in the Summer Martial Festival!" Bolin cracks his knuckles before starting punching the air.

 

"Easy now Fire Ferret, Korra just send me a text and she wants us to meet her at the Beifong Restaurant at 4.30." I say, catching the attention of the brothers. I can't help but notice Bolin's eyes widen a little bit when I name the place. I decide to make a mental note at that before continuing. "So since we got some time to waste, wanna go hit the arcade again?" I smirk at them, recalling how I easily kicked their arses yesterday.

 

"Sure sounds fun! Though we are _NOT_ playing any fighting games today!" Bolin exclaim. "What do you say Mako?"

 

"Sorry no can do, I've have work at the Café today. This reminds me I need to get down there." Mako stretches, getting to his feet. He seems more tired than usual today as he rubs a pair of bloodshot eyes.

 

"Working seems to be all you ever do in your spare time lately Mako. You should take some time off to have fun!" I tease him lightly, getting up myself. "But oh well. Then we'll just bring the party to you instead. I can have Winston bring a car around so we can go there together." I smile at him

 

"Feeling like flexing the Heiress muscles today I see." Mako huffs a little before agreeing, and we head down to the parking lot. A big black car pulls up and a man in a black suit steps out of it. He has neat black hair and a well kept beard, with streaks of silver running through both, adding an air of dignity and importance.

 

"Good afternoon Miss Sato, going anywhere specific?" The man greets us and opens one of the back doors, allowing us to enter the car.

 

"Yo James! How's it going?" Bolin gives a friendly greeting as we approach him

 

"Hi Winston, we're going down to the café for a while." I say climbing into the fairly big car, making myself comfortable. It's not quite a limo, but the backseat still have room for 4 people sitting opposite each other.

 

"Your father has told me to make sure you are home by 5 pm tonight, so that you can get ready for dinner. He wants you to meet his newest business partner." Winston says before he closes the door behind Mako, who climbed in last.

 

"Well I guess he'll just have to be disappointed today then." I reply as Winston enters the driver's seat. "There is a new transfer student here and we've promised to help her move into her new apartment. We're to meet her at the Beifong Restaurant at 4.30."

 

"I see. Do you want me to call your father, so that he'll know that his new prospect son in law will have to wait with meeting his potential fiancé?" I groan loudly, and I can hear Winston chuckle as I do. "I take that as a yes." His tone is lighthearted as he starts the car and we drive towards the school gates.

 

"When will my Father understand that I am more than capable of deciding for myself what I want to do with my life, and who I want to marry?" I grumble all the way to the café, much to the amusement of the others.

 

The café is a cute little downtown combination bookstore and coffee shop. As Mako goes in the back to get ready for work, me and Bolin sit down at a table getting ready to order. Winston picks a book off the shelf and seemingly procures a cup of tea out of nowhere as he sits down and starts reading. I catch myself checking my phone impatiently, just waiting for the minutes to slowly tick by. ' _Okay what's up Asami? You don't even know this girl, relax! Okay deep breath now. Inhale. Exhale. Okay, ready!_ '

 

Mako returns from the back, now clad in his work clothes, and not 5 minutes later the bell rings and a pair of girls come in and begin flirting with him. Not that I blame them, he makes for a cute hipster barista, at least until he you get to know him.

 

A tall, beautiful dark-haired woman appears from the back of the shop, carrying a tray of asserted freshly baked muffins. "Now Mako, cutie, remember no seducing the customers while you're on the clock." She say in a playful tone, as she places the muffins in a display.  "As long as you're wearing that uniform you belong to me." She runs a finger along Mako's chin, as his face get closer to the color of my jacket. The two girls side eyes her, one of them focusing an extra amount on her ample bosom, as they get their coffee and find a table in the back.

 

"I wish you'd stop embarrassing me in front of the customers like that...” Mako says ears still red.

 

"I don't." I say, and give him a smirk. "How are you Ashley?" I smile and wave at her.

 

”Asami! Been a while sweetie," Ashley walks over and pull me into a tight hug."I hope you aren't working my dad too hard."

 

"Nothing to worry about. The young lady is quite reasonable, so far at least." Winston replies, winking at us as he takes a sip from his tea.

 

"So, what finally brings you around to my little kingdom?" Ashley asks, a glint in her eyes. She pulls out a chair beside me and sits down, leaning an elbow on the table.

 

"Well," I begin, but Bolin answers before I can.

 

"We're going to meet the new transfer student! She's this super hot southerner, and she's got some really pretty blue eyes, and .."

 

"Wow." Ashley raises an eyebrow looking at Bolin. "And here I thought you had a huge crush on that one cute waitress, in the restaurant down the street." Bolin's face goes a deep red and he mumbles to himself, stuffing his face with a huge piece of chocolate cake.

 

I laugh as Bolin choke on an extra large bite of his cake. I check my phone and see that it's almost 4 pm. I signal Bolin and we say goodbye to Mako.


	6. A date??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had written a full chapter, read it, saw it was shite and decided to trash it and write another one.. Regardless thank you for reading!

Korra

 

 

 _'I'm never working with these arseholes again._ '

 

I want to bash my head against the wall. When I got back to the apartment the moving people had dumped half my stuff on the sidewalk, and it took me at least half an hour of arguing before they finally moved it up to my place on the third floor.

 

I know I had sent Asami a message when I first got back here, but as I check my phone I see that it's twenty minutes past 4.

 

"SHIT!" I dash around my apartment, checking various boxes before finally finding the one marked 'Toiletries' at the bottom of a gigantic pile. I spend at least 5 minutes just freeing the box before I remember that my deodorant is already in my bathroom. I curse again, rushing to get it, almost tripping over Naga as she keeps running around excitedly.

 

"Alright Naga, be a good girl and stay here, I know I only just came home, but I promised some new friends I'd go to dinner with them." Naga cocks her head curiously and I give her a scratch behind the ears. "I'm gonna be back in a few hours." She barks happily and I rush out the door.

 

I quickly pull my phone out and type a quick apology to Asami, telling her that I will be there asap. _Sigh, I hope they're not too mad at me.._

 

I have a good idea where the restaurant is, since I've passed it many times between looking for different places to live, and trying to get the moving people to get off their butts, however as I'm moving towards it I realize that it's a lot further than I thought. _Damn I should've taken my bike.._ When I finally make it to it, it's almost 5 pm, and I feel even worse about being late.

 

As I approach I can see a big black car parked outside. A tall, dark-haired older man is standing by it, watching me as I move towards the restaurant. I nod to him, but as I am about to open the door to the restaurant he calls out to me.

 

"Excuse me, but would you happen to be miss Korra?" His voice is deep but kind, and as I turn he smiles warmly.

 

"Uh, yeah, that's me. Um, excuse me, but who are you?" I ask, his polite and formal tone throwing me off a little.

 

"Ah yes, apologies. My name is James Winston, I am miss Sato's personal chauffeur." He gives a small bow just making me feel even more flustered. "Miss Sato asked me to let you know that she and her friend have found a table and are just waiting for you."  I feel a tinge of guilt as he say the last.

 

"I am so, _so,_ sorry for being late, I trouble with-" I begin, but he raises his hand to stop me.

 

"It's quite alright. Miss Sato already explained why you might be late." He laughs to himself as he continues. "She was quite fidgety when we first arrived, she's been moving back and forth between the door and her seat every 2 minutes, until your message arrived." He chuckles happily, then fixes me with a piercing look, like he is reading my mind. "Miss Sato seems to like you, she has few friends because of her father, so I really do hope you will get along well."

 

"Yeah, me too.. It's nice having made friends already after just moving to town." I say, feeling awkward. "Asami is really nice and pretty-" I catch myself, feeling the heat rise to my face, but Winston just smiles. "A-anyways, they're waiting for me so.." I motion towards the restaurant. "It was nice to meet you James."

 

"My pleasure." He gives another small bow, and I turn to the entrance, and enter. It takes a second before my eyes get used to the darker light inside. I look around and stop Asami sitting at a table alone a little ways away. I hesitate for a second as she seems sad, but just then she looks towards me, and her face lights up and a huge smile spreads on her lips.

 

"There you are!" She gets up and walks over to me. "I was almost getting worried that you wouldn't show up." Her smile falters a bit, sending a piercing dart of guilt through my heart.

 

"I'm so, so, _sooo_ sorry Asami. The movers were just-" I can't think of any excuse I think would justify so instead I look around, trying to find Mako and Bolin. "Uhm... Where's Mako and Bolin?" I try to sound nonchalant, but Asami gives me a look that tells me that it didn't work.

 

"Well, Mako had to go to work. There's a book café a few blocks away, we'll take you there soon! And Bolin, well..." Asami giggles, nodding towards the back of the restaurant where I see Bolin sitting with his back to the entrance, talking with a very pretty girl with short, bob cut brown hair. She is giggling at a joke he just made.

 

"Who's the girl?" I ask, looking as Bolin is emoting some new story. He's smiling widely as she giggles some more.

 

"Opal." Asami smiles as I turn back to her. "It's her family that runs this place. It's her dad over there by the grill, and the waiters are her brothers. They actually all attend our school, though in different classes. But come on, you must be starving!" She grabs my arm and pulls me towards the table.

 

"Uh, yeah a bit. It really seems like you know everyone in this town." I say as we sit down, smiling at her.

 

"Well not _everyone_ but when you're the daughter of the biggest industrialist in the city, you get to know people. My father keeps taking me with him to business dinners, and this place is one of the popular ones." Asami sighs. "And for some reason he always makes sure they bring their.." Asami stops herself, blushing lightly. I want to ask her more, but before I get the chance one of the waiters comes over, bringing a basket of bread and water. Realizing how thirsty I am, I pour a glass of water, as the waiter says something to Asami.

 

"So, it seems like your date finally arrived Miss Sato." I choke on my water, looking up to see Asami blushing heavily and trying to explain that we only just met. "Sounds like a date to me." He shrugs, handing us a pair of menus. "Just wave whenever you figure out what you want."

 

An awkward silence roams as we both hide behind our menus, and I can feel my face burning. Sure, Asami is very beautiful, and anyone would be lucky to be dating her, but _me_? _'I mean isn't she already dating Mako?'_ I sigh silently to myself, taking a peek over my menu, just in time to catch Asami's eyes as she was doing the same.

 

"So, uhm-" I begin, but before I can continue my stomach growls loudly. "I-I think I'll take the buffet." I say, face burning as Asami laughs lightly. Her eyes are gleaming as she laughs, and I'm feeling very glad that I came here.

 

\---

 

"So how are you liking the city so far?" Asami asks, giving me a curious look. I almost choke on the piece of chicken I had just put in my mouth in my eagerness to answer.

 

"It-it's pretty great."I say, coughing a bit as I try to catch my breath."Took quite a while to find a place where I could have Naga with me though. Got turned away a lot because of her."

 

"Naga?" Asami asks, as I take a drink of water.

 

"She's my dog." I pull out my phone and scroll through the pictures until I find some of her. "Here, just swipe left." I say, laying the phone on the table. It shows pictures of a huge white dog. "She's my big ball of floofy love."

 

"She's so cute!" Asami say, as she swipes through the pictures. "What breed is she?"

 

"She's a Samoyed, they are basically just happy floof balls. Dad offered to keep her home, while I was studying in the city, but there's no way I would leave her." I remember how my dad kept trying to insist that bringing her with me would just be too troublesome. Though I have the suspicion that it was just because he wanted her all to himself. "If you'd like to meet her, you can come with me home later." I give Asami a smile.

 

"I'd love to!" She exclaims happily, still swiping through the pictures. "Oh. _Oh._ " She suddenly stops, blushing heavily. I look down and see that she has swiped through all of the pictures of Naga to one of my workout pictures. I see myself flexing at a mirror in my underwear.

 

"Ah! Don't look at those!" I say, quickly grabbing the phone before she can scroll through more of them.

 

"Aww, but I've already seen the real deal." Asami says in a teasing tone.

 

"Don't remind me." I say with a deep sigh. "I'll probably be known as 'Miss Explody Sleeves' by everyone by now."

 

"Wait, _you're_ that girl that made her shirt rip by flexing?" A new voice sounds beside us and we both jump in our seats. It's the girl Bolin was talking to, they both apparently decided to come and join us.

 

"Well- I mean- Yeah... yeah it is." I groan, and rest my head against the table. Of course they had to come over to witness me utterly embarrass myself.

 

"Whaat, that's so _cool!_ " I look up to see her face shining with excitement. "You must be really strong!"

 

"Uhm... Well, I guess?" I say, feeling awkward. "I mean, it's not that big of a deal, really."

 

"She was amazing." Asami cuts me off, smiling deviously. "You should've seen her in the Sewing Club room after when we went to get her shirt fixed. She stripped and really showed it all off. She could probably bench-press all of us with no trouble." I bury my face in my hands, groaning with embarrassment.

 

"Yeah yeah 'Sami, you were so excited to see her again, you kept walking back and forth between here and the door like a damn carrier pigeon." Bolin jumps into the conversation, and Asami's face goes red.

 

"Yeah, well- I-It was you who wanted to have a full on detective investigation when you heard she was coming to our school!" Asami retorts, making Bolin stumble.

 

As I'm about to make a retort to both of them, my phone starts ringing. I pick it up absentmindedly, not paying attention to who it was as I answer it.

 

"'Ello?"

 

"Hello, Miss Korra? It's Martha, your landlady. I'm terribly sorry, but.. Oh, would you please come over to my place? Something has happened and I really need to talk to you." There is something strange in her voice.

 

"Uh sure? I'll come ASAP."  I feel an uneasiness spread through me.

 

"Good, see you soon."

 

It is not until I hang up that I notice that the other's have grown silent around me.

 

"Something happened?" Bolin asks, looking puzzled.

 

"Apparently, that was my landlady." I answer, turning to Asami. "I need to go, she wouldn't just call me up like that."

 

"I'll give you a lift." Asami say, waving a waiter over and pulling her wallet out of her bag.

 

"I can pay for my-" I begin, but Asami just waves me off with a quick swipe of her credit card.

 

"Come on. See you tomorrow at school Bo." She smiles at Bolin, and motions for me to come and we leave the restaurant. James is sitting in the car and as soon as we exit the door, I hear the engine rumble and turn on. He opens his door, but before he can get around the car, Asami has already pulled the back one open. "Mr. Winston, could you please take us to Korra's apartment? It's ... um?" She turns to me.

 

"225, 25th street." I say, getting in after Asami.

 

"Of course, Miss Sato. Are we in a rush?" I see James look at us in the rear view mirror.

 

"Well, kinda? I'm not sure." I say, as the car starts down the road. "It sounded urgent."

 

"Understood." He answers. As we turn a corner, a siren sounds nearby, and ahead we see a fire truck blasts past us. As it turns left at the intersection ahead I feel my heart drop. _That's the turn to my apartment.. I can't be that?_ As we turn I see smoke rising from my apartment building. I jump out the car as soon as James stops, running towards the firefighters. I spot Martha standing outside, and I rush to her.

 

"What happened!?" I ask as soon as I get to her.

 

"Oh Miss Korra. There was a fire in old Mrs. Lee's apartment under yours-"

 

" ** _Where's Naga!_** " I say, grabbing her more forcefully than I had intended, but panic is spreading through my body.

 

"D-Don't worry, she's j-just fine. They've already brought everyone out. P-please let go, it hurts." She stammers as I hold her.

 

"Oh, sorry.." I let go of her, and look around the area, until I see a group of people huddle together. I spot something white between their legs and rush over. "Naga!" She sees me coming before I should and come rushing to me, barking happily. "Oh girl I'm so sorry I left you behind." I hug her close.

 

"Miss Korra." I look up and see that Martha followed me to the others. "I'm afraid you can't stay here after all. I know that we only just signed the contract, but the fire.." She looks at me with anguish and regret painted all over her, so much so that I don't even feel mad at her. "The fire was not bad, but they say that it has compromised the structure, and ultimately the building will have to be demolished. They said that they will begin retrieving people's property some time during the next week. Since you only just moved in, maybe I can persuade them to start with your apartment." I barely listen to her as she talks, as I just feel relief that Naga is okay.

 

"Miss Korra?" Martha gives me a slightly concerned look. "Since you only just moved it, I will give you back your full down payment. It was just bad luck."

 

I thank Martha, and start back towards Asami and James, Naga following behind me with her tail wagging happily. As we get close she rushes ahead, and jumps at Asami, licking her face. Asami shrieks at first, but descends into giggles as Naga happily boofs and runs around her.

 

"She likes you." I give Asami a small smile. She gives me a look and her smile fades.

 

"Korra?" She asks with concern.

 

"Turns out I won't need any help unpacking after all." I say, sighing. "There was a fire in the apartment under mine, and now I'll have to find somewhere new to live."

 

"You can come live with me!" Asami says quickly. "We have plenty of space, and I'm sure noone would object."

 

"I-I can't do that!" I say quickly. "I mean, honestly we only just met.. How do you know I'm not some psycho killer or something?"

 

"Hush you! We just spent the entire day together. More than enough time to know that! And I insist!" Asami cuts me off, as I try to argue more.

 

"Asami, thank you, really, but I really couldn't let you do that for me. I feel like I already owe you so much, and we only just met." I'm not sure what to feel. Sad that I just lost a very good place to live? Happy that this beautiful woman is insisting on helping me? Uncertain of what is gonna happen now?

 

"Please Korra, it's the least I could do. Besides, I don't think you're really in a position to argue." She smiles at the last, and I can't help but smile back.

 

"Heh, fine, alright. Martha, my landlady that is, said that she would try and convince them to empty my apartment first, since all my stuff is still in boxes." As if on cue Martha appears again behind me.

 

"Miss Korra, I just spoke with the contractors, and they say they can have your apartment emptied by noon tomorrow, so if you can have someone come?" She looks questioningly at Asami and James.

 

"We'll be sure to have come by then." Asami say immediately, and I feel a surge of appreciation towards her.

 

"Thanks Asami." She gives me a smile, and I somehow I don't feel so bad about everything after all.

 

"Come, might as well get you and settled in now, before  my father can protest."


	7. Sleepover?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course when I say that I want to do better to not upload only once every few months, it takes me a couple of months to get the next chapter out.. I guess getting fired from my job because I went on vacation, and then having to deal with unemployment and the subsequent resurgeance of my depression didn't help my creative process. Well I DID write like 3 versions of this chapter so that might have something to do with it too... Regardless I hope you enjoy it!

Asami 

 

"It's just a bit further. Once we pass the next turn we can see it." I say, looking over at Korra. She has been awfully quiet ever since we left her burnt apartment. _No wonder really, she just lost her home._

 

"Huh?" Korra turns to look at me, hands absentmindedly scratching Naga behind the ears. "Sorry, I was lost in thought."

 

"My.. House.. We'll be able to see it after this turn." I say, gesturing to the window, as I feel my weight shift when Winston drives around the corner. From the window to the right we can see the big Sato mansion loom in the distance, standing alone on the top of a hill a way out from the city.

 

"Wait that's your _house_?!" Korra exclaim as she leans over me go get a better look. "I thought that was a resort or something!" She gives me an incredulous look as she leans back into her seat.

 

"Richest family in the world.. What can I say?" I say with a sigh. Korra looks at me with an unreadable expression. "But hey, we got our own private indoor pool, so that's pretty cool." I give her a smile.

 

"Heh yeah I guess, but sadly my swimsuit is buried in a box that's probably been ruined by smoke or something." Korra say with an ironic smile. "Though I must admit, I've been missing swimming. It's always been something I've enjoyed."

 

"I'm sure we can find one for you!" I say quickly, grabbing her hand. "It's a Saturday tomorrow, so once we get your things, we can just relax. Let's invite Mako and Bolin as well." I give her a hopeful smile, which she returns.

 

"Sure, sounds fun." Korra smiles, as I quickly pull out my phone.

 

 **AsamiCakes** : Hey guys, pool party at my place tomorrow afternoon!

 

 **BRolin:** Sure sounds fun! What's the occasion?

 

 **AsamiCakes:** Korra moving in :D

 

 **Makoliscious:** Uuh. I thought she had a place of her own? Also isn't it moving the relationship a bit fast?

 

 **AsamiCakes:** Hush you! There was a fire at her place. Now are you coming or not???

 

 **Makoliscious:** _sigh_ , sure.

 

 **BRolin:** So negative as always Mako, tsk tsk. Don't worry 'Sami, we'll be there!

 

 **AsamiCakes:** Yay!

 

 **AsamiCakes:** oh yeah better remember

 

**_AsamiCakes_ ** _has added **"Korea" <3 **to this conversation. _

 

"Did you really put a heart next to my 'name' in your contacts?" Korra says, looking over my shoulder.

 

"S-so what if I did?" I say, quickly switching the screen off, as we pull up the driveway to the mansion.

 

"Oh, nothing." Korra says, smirking slightly, leaning back into her seat.

 

We slowly pull up next to the entrance to the mansion, a maid already waiting for us, ready to open the door. Korra seems dumbfounded as they dote on her, attempting to get her to relinquish her bag and jacket.

 

"Have you had dinner yet, Miss Sato?" A middle-aged maid approaches us, as we reach the main stairway on the opposite side of the hall.

 

"Hi Ana, and yeah we ate before we left the city, but it'd be nice if you brought up a few drinks and snacks to my room." I say to the maid, who bows and disappears behind a hidden door.

 

"You weren't kidding when you said 'Richest family in the world' huh?" Korra say, looking at the wall Ana just disappeared behind.

 

"No, I think the last time anyone checked the Sato family was way ahead of anyone else. Come on, my room's up on the second floor." I say as I lead Korra op the stairs, and along the southern wing of the mansion. Korra keeps looking around at the paintings and statues along the hall. She stops when she sees a display cabinet containing a few medals and diplomas.

 

"You won all these?" Korra say, looking astounded. She reads a few of them, whistling impressed.

 

"Uh, yeah, I mean it's not that impressive really." I say, feeling embarrassed. "A-anyway, my rooms just down the hall." I grab her hand, and drag her along with me towards my room. "Excuse the mess." I say as we enter, quickly grabbing the pile of dirty clothes from the bed and tossing them in a corner so that Korra has a place to sit. I move over to my desk and turn on my PC, as Korra looks around the room.

 

"Damn, you've got some nice stuff in here.. Guess being the richest teenager in the world ain't so bad." Korra says, as I quickly check my e-mails.

 

"Heh, yeah." I say absentmindedly, seeing a mailing order finally shipping. _Finally, means I can get on with my secret project again soon!_ I check through all my usual websites quickly, before turning back to Korra. She is sitting with Naga's head in her lap, giving her ear scratchies. Before I can say anything, there's a knock on the door and my mother walks in, carrying a tray of snacks and drinks

 

"Hi girls!" She say in a cheerful voice, placing the tray on a table.

 

"Oh, uhm, hi Mum, didn't expect you." I say, feeling awkward, as she smiles at the both of us.

 

"Tsk tsk, Asami, how could I not come when I hear that my daughter finally has brought home a new friend! It's been so long!" She say with a big smile, turning to Korra. "My name is Yasuko Sato, it's very nice to meet you." She extends a hand to Korra who takes it nervously.

 

"Uh, I'm Korra, nice to meet you too Mrs. Sato."

 

"Oh no, call me Yasuko! It's so nice that Asami finally has a friend over again. That boy, Mako, used to always come here but I haven't seen him much lately. Maybe you know him, I mean, you ARE wearing the same school uniform, though I've never seen them sleeveless, why is that?" Korra sits with a kinda panicked expression as Mother talks, slowly eyeing me as if asking to be rescued.

 

"Actually, Mako and Bolin are coming over tomorrow. We're gonna have a pool party." I say quickly, before Mother has a chance to continue.

 

"Oh really? That sounds really nice! Do you want us to get out of the house for the day? I have been thinking of dragging your father with me to out to the islands for some alone time anyways." She winks not so subtly at Korra, as I facepalm.

 

"Sure, go ahead, if you think you can drag Father away from his work." I say with disbelief. Father always have some excuse to keep working, though Mother can be very persuasive when she wants to.

 

"You let me worry about that sweetie." Mother say, giving Korra another not so subtle wink. I sigh and turn to my PC as I notice a ping from my messenger. I pull it up as Mother starts drilling Korra about herself. It's a link Bolin sent of a video of a mixed martial arts tournament, filmed with a shitty hand-held phone camera. It is shaking all over, but in some short clear shots I can see the two girls fighting.

 

 **BRolin:** Yo this is totally Korra isn't it? Look at how she moves, I've never seen anything like it! This some insane Kung Fu movie shit man!

 

"Asami! Are you just ignoring your friend?!" I get pulled back to reality by Mother's scolding voice, swirling the chair back to face them.

 

"Uh, no it's just Bolin just sent me a link to this video." I make a gesture at my PC, and the window showing the video jumps from my main monitor to the big TV screen. I notice Korra's cheeks go pink as the video plays.

 

"Is that you Korra?!" Mother asks, her jaw dropping as the Korra in the video defeats her opponent with a seemingly impossible move. "Wow that's amazing! How did you even do that?"

 

"W-Well I knew my opponent was very tired at that point, so I could move back and get enough momentum to pull it off." Korra's face is starting to become the same deep red color as my bedding. I catch myself holding my breath, as mother verbally pokes at Korra, slowly getting her to tell her more about her fights. As she explains, Korra gets more and more animated in her talking, using big arm movements to showcase some fights.

 

"- Anyways, that's how I finally got through his defenses and was able to land a proper blow on him, sending him flying out of the ring." Korra gives a lopsided grin, as Mother nods approvingly. She is sitting with Naga's head planted firmly in her lap, the snacks on the table long gone.

 

"Amazing. Maybe you can show me how to do some of those things one day, if you can even teach an old lady like me." Mother laughs. "Anyways, it's getting late. Tell me, where do you live Korra? I'll have James bring the car around."

 

"Oh.. uhm.." Korra hesitates, and I quickly interrupt.

 

"ACTUALLY, We were planning that Korra stays for a while. See umm the thing is.." I give Korra a look, and she nods slightly. "Korra's apartment building had a fire, so I offered her to stay here, for as long as she needed.

 

"What?! Why didn't you say so sooner! Of course, what about all your things?" Mother starts doting on Korra instantly, pulling her into a close hug, earning a surprised yelp from Naga, as her headrest suddenly moves.

 

"I've already arranged with Mr. Winston to have her things brought here. We're going to go downtown tomorrow morning to get them, before picking up Mako and Bolin." As I say that, Korra suddenly slams her palm on her forehead, and Mother lets go of her with a strange expression. "What's wrong?"

 

"My bike!" Korra say, a red mark forming on her forehead as she jumps up from her seat and looks at me.

 

"Don't worry, we'll go get it when we get your things tomorrow!" I say quickly, and she calms down a bit.

 

"Oh yeah, of course... Sorry." Korra sits back down, her cheeks also reddening a little. I have to bite my lip hard to not squeal at how cute she is.

 

"Ahem. Anyway ladies, I think it's time for me to go to bed." Mother say, getting up. "Should I make sure a room is prepared for you Korra, or are you gonna be fine here?" Seeing my chance, I pull out my best puppy eyes at Korra.

 

"I-I already feel like I'm intruding too much, I don't want to trouble anyone." Korra begins, before she is interrupted by Mother

 

"Nonsense." She eyes me shortly, before continuing. "How about this, you can sleep here tonight, and then while you and Asami get your things tomorrow we'll make sure to prepare a room for you!" Mother say with that matter-of-factly tone of voice that only mothers can have. Korra gives me a look, and I dial my puppy eyes up a notch.

 

"Alright, sounds good." Korra say with an exasperated smile, and I squeal lightly before rising up and giving Mother a good night kiss.

 

"Don't stay up too late now girls." Mother waves as she leaves the room.

 

"Well... She's certainly something." Korra say once Mother is out of sight. "Uhm! Not in a bad way of course."

 

"No worries." I smile at her, getting up from my seat and sitting down beside her, petting Naga. "She can be a bit overwhelming. Trust me, the first time I brought Mako along, he almost ran away screaming."

 

"Heh, yeah meeting your girlfriend's parents is always pretty difficult." Korra say with a half-smile.

 

"Well, yeah. Maybe that's why it didn't last." I shoot Korra a smile.

 

"Wait, so you're _not_ together? I could've sworn.. I-I mean, not to assume." Korra fidgets nervously. I give her a raised eyebrow, watching her reaction. She squirms a bit under my gaze, before I burst out laughing.

 

"It's alright, really." I add when Korra still looks a little uncomfortable. "We learned that we're better off as just friends." I smile at her, putting a hand over hers. She twitches slightly at the touch, but does not pull her hand away. I do not know why, but somehow I just feel drawn to her. _Okay Asami, play it cool. No need to scare her away._ "It's getting late, so maybe we should also go to sleep? I've got plenty of room here in my bed." _Goddammit._

 

"Heh, sure. It'll be like a sleepover." Korra say with a smile. "Though I've never really had any girlfriends to have one with before." Korra's voice shakes a little as she speaks, seeming unsure what to do with her hands.

 

"Well then I'm glad to be your first!" I say, smiling widely at her.

 

"Heh, phrasing." Korra snorts.

 

We talk a bit more as we prepare to sleep. As I lie next to her in the bed, I listen to her slow breath, finding myself utterly unable to sleep _. Honestly, going from meeting her, to her sleeping in my bed, all within the span of a single day was more than I had ever expected. It's like something just draws me to her, like a moth to a flame. I wonder what she would think if I told her that the real reason I opted to take her with me is that ever since I saw her on that bike she's been stuck in my mind_. _Goddammit Asami, you're overthinking things._


	8. There and Back Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't really had much to do lately, so might as well write, right?
> 
> I could've written a lot more I guess, but I've been kinda busy feeling like shit, though I am trying to get upright again. 
> 
> Alright, enough of my personal BS, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Korra

 

 _"Well I'm glad to be your first." Asami say, biting her lip as she smiles at me. She pulls me close, and I shake with anticipation as I feel her_ _breath_ _. She trails a few kisses up my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. She pulls back, looking me deeply in the eyes, before she sticks out her tongue and licks my face._

_"Wh-what are you?" I begin, but she silences me with a finger on my lips. She leans in close, a sweet, seductive smile, and then licks my face again. And again._

 

***

 

I wake up to Naga licking my face enthusiastically. I sigh to myself, as I sit up and push her away. I look around the room I am in, confused for a while, before remembering that I went to sleep in Asami's room. She is lying next to me snoozing happily, somehow managing to look perfect even while asleep. _Does this mean I can say that I've slept with someone rich and famous now?_ I laugh to myself as I imagine my dad's reaction if I told him that I had bedded the daughter of Hiroshi Sato, Richest Man in the World.

 

I slowly get out of the bed, stretching lazily as I take another look around the room feeling curious. Several game systems are placed beneath Asami's TV, along with row upon row of games, many of which I've never heard of before. Behind me I hear the bed creek, and as I turn around I see Naga has taken my place.

 

"No Naga, get down." I say silently, but firmly. "We're not home anymore, so you can't just jump into the-" Before I finish however, Asami has turned over in her sleep and is hugging Naga tight.

 

"Fluffyyyyy." She mutters to herself, with a big smile on her face as she buries it in Naga's fur, who is wagging her tail happily.

 

"Fine then." I sigh with a smile as I watch them. I turn from them and take a look at Asami's bookshelf. She has a ton of engineering and physics textbooks, all of them thicker and heavier than all my schoolbooks combined. There are also a row full of sci-fi and fantasy books. _I really should read Dune someday. People keep saying it's so good._ Below them she has a row full of comic books. One of the titles catch my attention as I look at them. _Sunstone?_ I look over at Asami again. She is still snuggling Naga, snoring happily. _She probably won't mind if I entertain myself a bit._ I pull volume 1 out and look over the cover. It shows two beautiful women in BDSM gear. I read the back cover, feeling more and more curious. _'Sexual nerds. That's what BDSM people are, behind all the pretense...' Huh, interesting._ I open it and start reading, quickly finding myself completely engrossed in the story. It's oddly cute and adorable, while also being _very_ kinky. I finish the first volume before I even know it.

 

2 hours later I'm frantically searching through Asami's bookshelf, looking for Volume 5. "Noooooo nonono, it can't be over yet! Come on, please be here somewhere!"

 

"What are you doing?" A groggy voice sounds behind me. Asami is sitting up in the bed, slowly rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Naga cocks her head at her, clearly confused as to why she is no longer being cuddled closely.

 

"N-nothing, just reading some comics." I give her a small smile, as she slowly stretches. "I hope it was okay.. you were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you."

 

"Of course." She gives a sleepy smile as she yawns and gets up, taking a look at the comics I was reading. "Ooh, Sunstone. That's a really great one. You've got good taste." She gives me a strangely knowing look. "So how far did you get?"

 

"Well.. I read all 4 volumes you had and.. well... _Where is volume 5?_ " I grab her by the shoulders and shake her, making her laugh loudly.

 

"Well he hasn't finished it yet." Asami say between laughs, and I put her down, feeling distraught.

 

"But but.. How long until volume 5 is out?" I stare at her pleadingly, but she just smiles.

 

"I don't know really. Sometime in the fall maybe?." I feel all joy in life seep out of me as I slowly collapse, a mere husk of a person... For about 2 seconds, before Asami speak again. "You know, he uploads each new page to his Deviant Art." I feel life in me again and grab Asami, again.

 

"Link me!"

 

"Alright alright, just put me down first!" Asami say, as I swing her around in joy. "Also I'm really hungry, so let's get some breakfast." Putting her down I realize that I am also starting to feel quite hungry.

 

"What time is it?" I say, looking around for my phone.

 

"Uhm, 10.30." Asami say, from across the room. As I look up a pajama shirt is tossed in my face, quickly followed by the matching pants. By the time I've untangled myself, Asami has already changed into some casual clothes.

 

"Alright." I say, putting on my own clothes. "So, let's get some breakfast now so that I can give Naga a quick walk before we leave."

 

After what felt like a huge 5 star hotel morning buffet, we are walking around the grounds of the mansion. Asami is enthusiastically giving me the guided tour of the entire mansion, which turns out to also contain a workshop behind the main buildings, where Asami and her dad work together on various projects. She tells me how she has so many ideas that she would like to try and make reality, some of which apparently her father is very much against.

 

"- I know that it could be potentially seen as a weapon, but a taser glove could be really practical for self defense, especially if you're not a super martial arts genius. Unlike some people." She nudges me and winks.

 

"Well, I am pretty great if I say so myself." I say, mocking Bolin's suave tone. "I mean, a simple flex and I have everyone swooning over me." I do a mock flex, and to my surprise Asami stumbles over her own feet in the middle of it. "Woah, be careful." I say as I catch her easily.

 

"Y-yeah, sorry. I, uh, I just realized that we should probably get back now, it's getting late." Asami turns on the spot and starts walking back towards the front of the mansion. Me and Naga share a look, before we start after her, quickly catching up.

 

"Uhm, you know Asami.. Thank you for letting me stay here. You really didn't have to, I mean, we only just met." I say, when I'm beside her again.

 

"Of course Korra, it's the least I could do!" She smiles brightly.

 

"To be honest, when I heard that the daughter of Hiroshi Sato would be going to the same school as me, I thought you'd be like one of those prissy rich girls in the movies. But, you're really awesome." I say, feeling a little awkward.

 

"Well, I'm sorry for disappointing you." Asami say teasingly. "By the way, how come you weren't at school the other day, when I saw you on your bike?"

 

"Huh? Oh, yeah uhm." I cough. "Well, I had actually come to the city a couple of weeks ago, but I wanted to enjoy my freedom a little first, you know. Finally living by myself and all." I take a breath, laughing lightly. "I was getting to know the area, you know, enjoying the freedom of being able to go where ever you can whenever you want, when I passed your car. Didn't know who you were of course, but now I'm pretty happy it was you." She beams at me, as I send her an embarrassed smile. It feels strangely natural to talk to Asami about myself. _It's like I've actually known her for years._

 

"Heh, yeah I get that, the freedom thing that is." Asami say, still smiling. "Father is a huge car enthusiast, so he had me take my license as soon as I could, all so that he could share it with me." Asami say, her smile turning reminiscent. "He actually got a full on racetrack built a bit south of the mansion, so that he could test drive them all."

 

"Damn! I guess when you have all the money in the world you have to spend them on something.." I can't help but feel a bit taken aback.

 

"Don't get me wrong! He donates VERY generously to charities." Asami say hurriedly.

 

"Oh, I didn't mean that! I just.. I guess I just underestimated what 'Richest Man in the World' really meant." I say, scratching the back of my head. "It's not like my family isn't fairly well off either, it's still a, uhm, very big difference." Asami gives me a small smile.

 

We round the corner of the building, to find Mr. Winston and a moving van waiting for us. I feel a lump in my throat when I see it, starting to feel a little bad, questioning if it was a good idea to accept Asami's invitation to live at the mansion so easily.

 

"Uhm, hey Asami? Do you think it's okay to leave Naga here, while we pick up my stuff?" I ask instead, turning to her, distracting myself.

 

"Of course." She answers instantly. "She's such a sweet girl, aren't you Naga?" She bends down and pets Naga, who wag her tail happily.

 

Nearby a maid has been standing, fidgeting for a while, looking over at us. Asami calls her over, and she practically rushes to do so. Turns out she really wanted to pet Naga too, but was too nervous to ask while the 'Mistress' was busy with her friend. I can't help but poke fun at her for that, as I leave Naga with the maid, who seems overwhelmingly happy and assures me that she will take good care of her.

 

Half an hour later we're pulling up near the apartment building. My mood has been darkening ever since we left the Sato Mansion, and now that we are here, all I feel is bitterness. A few boxes are already standing outside the building. I jump out of the truck, as I spot Martha standing outside the building. She turns as she hears me move closer, giving me a small smile.

 

"Ah, Miss Korra, I was wondering when you'd arrive. I hope it was okay that I allowed them to start moving your things out?" Her voice is a little uncertain.

 

"Yeah, it's fine, thank you." I say, giving her a small smile, all I can really muster right now.

 

"Um, I uh, I took the liberty of finding you a list of available apartments in your price-range." She hands me a printout of several apartments. I flip through it shortly. It's very detailed with plans over each of apartment, as well as Martha's own notes and recommendations.

 

"Th-thank you." I say, feeling overwhelmed. "That's so nice of you, I-I don't know what to say." I really don't. I stand mute for a few moments, before Asami and Mr. Winston join us.

 

"So! What boxes are we gonna be grabbing?" Asami say, breaking my trance. I shake my head, and move over to the boxes to check which ones they are.

 

"They are all yours Miss Korra." Martha say as she comes up behind us. "The next is the Xiao's, sometime in the later afternoon."

 

"Alright, great!" Asami say, rubbing her hands, and grabbing the box nearest to her.. Only to falter as she tried to lift it. She grit her teeth, placing herself properly to lift it, trying once again, clearly straining hard as the box slowly lifts off the ground. I move to help her but she gives me a ' _I GOT THIS_ ' kind of look and starts towards the truck. "What. Is. In. This _. BOX?!_ " She say through her strain, when she finally brought it back to the truck. I smile at her as I point to the sign on the box: _Weights_. "Oh.." She say with a dumbfounded look on her face.

 

"Well good thing is that was the only one of those." I say, suppressing another laugh, placing down the box I had been carrying. Watching Asami struggle had lifted my mood again. It took a good hour before all the boxes had been stacked inside the van. The contractors Martha had hired proved to be very nice and friendly, joking around with us as they brought down my furniture. One of them tried to hit on Asami, only to have Mr. Winston appear out of nowhere with an expression on his face that would have made a special forces soldier cower in fear. His friends laughed at him, as he went back to work, tail between his legs. I couldn't help but smile as we finished up.

 

"Alright that was the last of it." One of the contractors said, as we placed my bed in the truck.

 

"Thanks." I say, shaking his hand. He waves as he goes back to the other contractors, who are already working on emptying the next apartment. I look at the things inside the truck, as a thought suddenly strike me. I jump in, rummaging through a few boxes until I find what I was looking for.

 

"What are you doing?" I hear Asami's voice somewhere behind me as I start pulling a big suit out of the box. "What's that?" She looks puzzled as I place it in front of her.

 

"It's a protective suit to wear when riding a motorbike." I explain. "Dad wouldn't let me get the bike without it, though, don't tell him that I don't wear it." I give her a wink.

 

"Uhm, sure, but why are you pulling it out now?" She asks as I turn back to the box.

 

"Well even though _I_ don't wear it, I thought you might want to if you were to get a ride on my bike?" I say, pulling my spare helmet up from the box, and placing it beside the suit. "Unless you don't want to of course." I say, heart pounding in my throat as I wait on her response.

 

"Are you kidding me?! I'd LOVE to!" She practically shouts, as she quickly grabs the suit. "Mr. Winston, I don't suppose I could get you to pick up Mako and Bolin on your way back to the mansion?" She gives him the same puppy dog eyes that she used on me. He just smiles, and bows, assuring her that it's no trouble at all.

 

I smile as I grab my jacket and helmet and go to get the bike. It stands where I parked it yesterday, on the parking lot specifically for people living in this complex behind the building. I kick the bike into gear, finding Asami ready and dressed when I come around the building.

 

"Alright, there are two hand holds on either side of you, to help you keep your balance." I say, as she climbs on board. She completely ignores me and wraps her arms around me.

 

"I think I prefer it this way." She say, and I feel my cheeks burn.

 

"Uhm.. Alright.. Uh.. Anywhere in particular you want to go?" I ask, trying to remind myself that all I can feel pushing against me is the protection of the suit Asami is wearing.

 

"Humm. There's a different route back to the mansion from outside the city, just take the A26 out for a while, then it should be pretty obvious." She say with a happy tone. I rev the engine and we head out. I can feel Asami tense the first few times we have to make a turn, but soon enough she figures out how to shift her weight, and we get out on the open road.

 

When we get a ways out of the city, Asami taps my stomach, and points to a smaller road off the main road. A ways down it, I see why Asami wanted to go this way. Rows upon rows of blooming tulips spread out on either side of us, a sea of colors. I can feel Asami squeeze a little bit tighter, as we pass through. I slow down slightly, to let us enjoy the sight longer, but eventually we have passed through them. Ahead I can see the Sato Mansion in the distance, this time getting a much better look at just how big the grounds around are. I can even see that racetrack Asami mentioned, as it curls around the landscape in the distance.

 

A good 20 minutes later we pull up into the mansion courtyard. Mako and Bolin are standing by the front door, together with Naga.

 

"Look who finally showed up." Mako say, with a strange smile. "And here I thought we'd have to start this party by ourselves." Beside him Bolin's eyes are staring wide-eyed.

 

"Oh my god Mako, it's so cool!" He say in an excited tone, as me and Asami dismount the bike.

 

"You can come take a look if you want." I say, giving him a smile as I remove my helmet. I watch Bolin rush past me, catching a glimpse of Asami as she takes her helmet off, and does a flick of her head. I stare as her hair falls perfectly down her shoulders, _I can practically feel my own hair sticking all over in a crazy helmet hair, and here she is with her damn perfect hair and make-up and just overall looking great..._ She looks over, apparently noticing that I was staring.

 

"What's up? Is there something on my face?" She fumbles with the suit, before pulling out a small make-up mirror. Apparently she finds something, because she adjusts something slightly before turning back to us. I release a breath when I realize that she did not realize why I had been staring.

 

Somewhere off to the side I can hear happy barking. I turn just in time to see Naga bounce to me, followed by the panicking maid that promised to take care of her. I easily catch Naga in my arms, as she happily licks my face, tail wagging with the speed of a helicopter's rotors.

 

"Easy girl! Come-on now, I wasn't gone _that_ long." I say, putting her down. She runs around me a couple of times, while the maid apologizes profoundly. I tell her that it's all okay, as we all move inside the mansion.

 

"Miss Korra." Mr. Winston appears from atop the stairs. "I have put your clothes the guestroom across from Lady Asami's room." He smiles a friendly smile. "Or perhaps I should have put them in with Lady Asami's mess?"

 

"James!" Asami exclaims, cheeks flushed. Bolin and Mako burst out laughing, leaning on each-other for support.

 

"T-The guest room's fine." I stammer, my own cheeks feeling hot.

 

"We'll meet you ladies at the pool." Bolin say with a wink.

 

"Sounds like you two could use a bit more privacy." Mako follows up, fist-bumping Bolin. The both keep laughing as they head through a door beside the main staircase.

 

"Don't mind them." Asami sighs, as she starts up the staircase. "We don't exactly have any changing rooms, so..." She trails off as we reach her room. I look around, spotting a door offset slightly across from her room. I give Asami a look, and she nods with a smile, "See ya shortly." She say with a wink, before disappearing into her own room.

 

I open the door, to find a few of my boxes inside. The room is lightly furnished with a bookcase, filled to the brim with various textbooks and encyclopedias. A working desk is standing beneath a window overlooking the grounds of the mansion, and a double-bed is lining the far wall. I laugh to myself shortly. _This 'Guestroom' is still bigger than my damn apartment! Well... Former apartment now I guess._ I notice a slip of paper on the desk. Picking it up, I recognize the list of apartments that Martha had found for me. There is another note beside it, in a neat cursive handwriting. I decide to leave it for later, rummaging through my boxes.

 

I cannot find my swimsuit. I know I had packed it, I was certain it was in one of these boxes, as I kept searching through them. After having emptied them, and searched through all of the clothes several times, I lean back against the bed, sighing deeply. I jump as I hear a knock on my door.

 

"Can I come in?" Asami's voice sounds through the door. I grunt, which she apparently takes as a yes, because the door opens. I feel my breath hitch when I lay my eyes on her. She's wearing a strikingly red bikini, with a towel draped around her waist, making it seem like a fine skirt. She looks around the mess I've made with a raised eyebrow. "I can see you're making yourself at home." She smiles.

 

"Yeah, well.. can't find my swimsuit." I give a defeated shrug. Asami takes another look, then grabs my arm and lifts me up, giving me a good view of everything. I feel sure that my face must be the same color as her bikini, as she drags me back to her room. She turns to me, apparently expecting me to answer something she just said. "Huh?" I look at her, and she gives me a look before smiling again. _Fuck, that smile._

 

"I said, 'You can just borrow one of mine'." She turns back to her wardrobe, rummaging through a shelf, pulling out another deep red bikini. She holds it up towards me. "Hmm... Noo, red's not your color." she puts it away, pulling out a jet black one this time. She holds it up for a few moments, before discarding that too. "Wait! I have the perfect one!" She practically dives into the shelf, digging through everything, before she appears with a bright blue bikini.

 

I swallow a gulp. The color is perfect, I loved it the second I saw it, but I have always only worn full swimsuits and this, well this seems like it will barely cover anything. I take it as Asami holds it towards me, heart beating in my throat. She looks at me expectantly, as I hold it, feeling the fabric. "Uhm, well. It's, uhm, it's my color." I say.

 

"Come-on! Try it on." Asami say. I notice her biting her lip as I turn around to put it on.


	9. Competitive Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is getting tired, but yeah I wanted to get this chapter done a month ago ^^' But well life happens.  
> I have a couple of things I wanted to say this time. First of all: Thank you SO MUCH for your comments! They've really helped me stay motivated with this story, especially now with the world going completely crazy around us.  
> Second of all: I wrote a side chapter to this story, giving a little backstory on Mako and Bolin in this world http://archiveofourown.org/works/8241982 I hope you like that as well.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter~

Asami

 

"Asami, I can't wear this!" Korra's distressed voice sounds from inside my bathroom.

 

"Come-on, just come out and show me at least." I reply back, giddy with expectation.

 

"I don't know..." The door unlocks, and I feel my jaw drop as Korra steps out. Her cheeks are a bright pink, as she stands timidly wearing the bikini. I have to bite my lip to try and not groan too loudly, because _damn_ she looks _good_. "H-how do I look?" She puts her hands on her hips as I give her a thorough once over. _Damn, it's like she has been carved by the greatest master mason ever born._

 

_ Korra _

__

_"'Carved by the greatest master mason ever born'... Really Asami?"_

_ Asami _

__

_"Shush! It's my turn to be telling! Uhm.. where was I? Ah right."_

 

"Turn around." I command her. She raises an eyebrow at me, but does as I ask. _Mmmph_. She has undone her ponytail, letting her surprisingly long hair fall loosely over her shoulders. Every nerve in my is screaming for me to reach out and touch her, but I restrain myself. _Just looking...For now_.

 

"Enjoying the view?" Korra say, looking over her shoulder. She has a smug smile on her lips, as she turns back around.

 

"Very much so, thank you." I shoot back, smiling as she blushes again. "We should go down to the boys." I take her hand, and lead her downstairs.

 

"So, what kind of pool have you got here?" Korra asks as we take a door behind the stairs. In the distance I can hear the splashes of Mako and Bolin jumping into the water.

 

"A pretty big one, we even have a pair of springboards." As if on cue, the sound of the springboard sounds, and Bolin screams before a huge splash. "Father even went as far as installing a full on bar out here, even though he never uses the pool." We enter the pool area just as Bolin is pulling himself out of the water.

 

"Heeey, finally decided to- _DAAAAAAAAAAAA- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!_ " He shrieks as he slips on the edge of the pool, falling backwards into it again with a big splash. I look over the edge down at him as he splutters back to the surface.

 

"Doing good lady killer?" I smile at him as I squat down to look at him.

 

"He's certainly making you fall for him." Korra say behind me, just before she gives me a shove and I fall face first into the water with a loud shriek. Mako and Bolin are roaring with laughter when I surface, gasping for air.

 

"Damn Asami, she got you!" Bolin heaves between laughs. "You should have seen your face when she pushed you." He takes a few deep breaths, trying to pull himself out of the pool, but slips and falls back in when he can't keep is laughter in. I shove a handful of water in his face when he surfaces again.

 

"Do you need help getting out?" Korra asks Bolin, barely contained laughter in her voice. She extends a hand towards him as he attempts to climb up. He accepts it, then turns his head towards me with a mischievous grin. He pulls hard, and Korra yelps as she gets pulled into the water. This time it's my turn to get a face full of water for laughing.

 

"Come-on Mako, aren't you joining us?" I hear Bolin as I shake the water out of my face. Mako grunts as he gets up from the chair he was sitting in. He moves to the smaller of the two springboards, dashes along it before jumping off the end, canon-balling right beside the rest of us, sending a tidal wave over us.

 

Mako surfaces, being extra dramatic as he runs his hands through his hair, and out of his eyes. He gives us a look as if he was a super model in a pool shoot. I share a look with Korra, just before we both burst out laughing at him.

 

"What, you think you can do better than my Number One Best Bro, Mako?" Bolin puffs himself up and looks at Korra.

 

"Is that supposed to be a challenge?" Korra crosses her arms and meets Bolin's gaze, a confident expression on her face.

 

"Ooh it's on! I can take you any time!" Bolin slaps a fist into hand, and makes for the springboards. Korra shoots me a short grin before following him. They do a short round of Rock, Paper, Scissors to determine who is going first, and thus Bolin stands on the edge of the springboard, deep concentration on his face. He slowly bends his knees and stretches them again, testing the elasticity of the springboard. Behind him Korra is standing impatiently, her foot tapping the floor, making small splashes of the water.

 

"Just get going already!" Korra shouts, anger flaring in her voice, as Bolin does his fifth preparation for the jump. Bolin flinches, slips and falls face first into the water, creating a decent enough splash. "Not bad." She gives him a nod as he splutters to the surface.

 

"Sabotage!" He yells as Korra walks out on the springboard.

 

"Well if you weren't taking so damn long, then maybe you wouldn't have slipped! But don't worry, I'll let you have a go again after my jump." Korra gives him a grin, before running along the springboard, and jumping hard on the edge of it, sending her flying into the air. She makes a full flip, before balling up and hitting the water, creating a vastly bigger splash than Bolin.

 

Bolin scoffs, but from his expression he is still impressed. He climbs up and takes his proper jump, making a decent splash, but not bigger than Korra's. I give Mako a look, but he just shrugs.

 

"Sorry Bo, but Korra wins this one." I say with an apologetic smile.

 

"Yes!" Korra woops with joy.

 

"Argh! It's all because you psyched me out!" Bolin pouts.

 

"What, want a rematch?" Korra say, a challenging tone in her voice.

 

"Oh boy, here we go." I hear Mako sigh, and I suppress a giggle as Bolin enthusiastically accepts.

 

"What do you say to taking the big board this time?" Bolin say, gesturing to the 3 meter high springboard. Korra considers him for a moment, then smiles wryly.

 

"If you think you can take it." She say, before swimming towards the springboards again.

 

"Oh I am _so_ gonna take her down!" Bolin mutters to himself in what I think he thinks is a grumpy tone, but with the big smile on his lips I can't take it seriously. They continue their weird competition for the rest of the afternoon, constantly challenging each other to weird new different games. First their second cannonball match (Korra won), then Olympic style diving (Korra won again), racing (You guessed it, Korra won), water polo (That one got turned into a girls vs. boys match, which ended very closely in the boys favor), who-can-keep-their-breath-the-longest (Korra won of course), and so on.

 

Somewhere along the evening, Ana came and took orders for dinner, something that confused Korra a lot.

 

"So wait, we can just order anything? Like.. whatever we want?" Ana just nods at her, face not revealing any emotions, as always. Korra sends me a panicked look.

 

"Another perk of being rich beyond belief." Mako say, before I can say anything. "I'll have a hamburger." He adds to Ana.

 

"Oh oh! Can I have like a steak, you know a fillet, the good piece, medium rare, with a side of fried chips and, you know those little cabbage things? Yeah some of that too." Ana notes down everything Bolin say, not even raising an eyebrow. Korra just stares, mouth open. Ana gives her a look, clearly waiting for her to say anything.

 

"Uhm, I'll just take some fish 'n' chips?" She say, looking back and forth between me and Ana.

 

"I'll take the same." I say with a smile to Ana.

 

"Wait wait!" Bolin exclaims, as Ana turns to leave. She raises an eyebrow at him. "Can I get the same as them?" He looks at her. She sighs, then scratches his previous order out before leaving.

 

***

 

"So, what's the plan now?" Mako say, leaning back into his chair after finishing his meal. Beside him Bolin sighs happily, lightly tapping his stomach before he burps. "Great input bro, anyone got other ideas?"

 

"Well..." I ponder out loud. "There's a bar... my parents aren't home to stop us..." I trail off, leaving the rest unsaid. Mako and Bolin share a look, then shrug and look at Korra. She looks back and forth between the brothers and me, then shrug as well.

 

"Sure, let's do it. Just as long as it's not us that have to deal with the consequences." She say with a lopsided smile. I grin at them, rising from my seat and turn towards the bar.

 

"You know, I've always been curious about what sort of booze a multi-billionaire drinks." Bolin say, rushing ahead of me to the drinks cabinet and small fridge hiding behind the bar. "I mean, in movies you always hear about these people drinking like million dollar wine bottles, whiskey costing thousands, all that ya know?"

 

"Well, the thousand dollar whiskey is right here." I say, pulling an extra fancy bottle of golden liquid from the shelf. "Other than that.. I think this rum is also one of the fancier ones..." I start pulling more bottles and place them on the bar. _Huh?_ I find an unmarked bottle of clear liquid. I look it over, spinning the bottle in my hands.

 

"What's that?" Korra asks from the other side of the bar.

 

"No idea.. It's unlabeled." I open the bottle with some difficulty and sniff it. I instantly cough loudly as it burns my nostrils. "Holy sh-"

 

"Gimme that!" Bolin say excitedly, and snatches the bottle from my hands. He sniffs it, coughs like me, then grins widely. "Here Mako, have a sniff!"

 

"Okay?" He takes the bottle, sniffs it and grimaces. "Motherf-" He hands the bottle to Korra, who looks slightly alarmed as she puts it to her nose.

 

"Fucking hell!" She exclaims loudly, setting the bottle down. Bolin grabs it, and pours 4 shots of it placing them in front of each of us. "You can't be serious!" Korra protests. Bolin's grin widens as he leans over the bar.

 

"What's wrong Explody-Sleeves, can't handle it?" He taunts. Korra's expression darkens, and she picks up the glass and holds it towards Bolin. He smiles, as he takes his own and they clink glasses and downs the shots. Both their faces contorts and they cough wildly, gasping for air. Korra recovers first, her eyes watering as she speaks

 

"What's wrong turtleduck, can't handle it?" She shoots back at him, trying to force a grin through her grimace. Bolin grins back, and they both turn to me in unison and say "Another!" I give Mako a look, and he raises an eyebrow at me, before we both slide our untouched shots towards them. They grab them and each down them before coughing loudly again.

 

"Man, what is this stuff?!" Bolin asks, face all wound in on itself. They both take a deep breath, their faces flushed already. "Right," He coughs. "Let's have something else this time." Korra nods in agreement, and Bolin dives under the table and pulls out a pair of soft drinks, which they both drain in a single gulp. I reach down and pull out a variety of hard ciders and beers, pick an apple cider and open it, while Mako picks out a beer.

 

Music starts pulsing through the hall, as Bolin finds the stereo beneath the bar. He claps his hands as he moves in his seat, before pulling out a deck of cards.

 

"Alright boys and girls," he say, shuffling the cards. "Are you ready to play a game?" He starts placing cards face down in a sort of pyramid structure, some horizontal, some vertical. When he has five rows laid out, he places four cards in front of each of us.

 

"Uh, what is this?" Korra asks, looking at her cards.

 

"Well! Welcome to the pyramid!" Bolin grins widely. "Here's how it works. We all have four cards. You get to look at them once now, before we start the game." He lays out 4 cards from the deck. "Alright, let's pretend that these are my cards. After having looked at them, I will then place them face down in front of me. Now, we start down here." He gestures for the row with 5 cards in it." Each card here is equal to 1 sip. The next row is 2, and then 3 and 4 and finally 5. Now, You can see my cards here? If you have a card matching one of the cards flipped from the pyramid you can 'Give' that drink to another, they then have to decide if they believe you or not." He flips the first card in the pyramid, showing the 8 of diamonds. "Now I had an 8 as part of my cards here, so I will now say 'Mako, I have an 8'"

 

"I believe you." Mako say, and take a sip from his drink.

 

"Now, instead he could have said 'I don't believe you' and then I would have had to reveal the 8 I have, and then instead he would have had to drink double." I inject, before Bolin can say anymore. "And by the way Bo, I also have an 8." I smile wryly at him, as he judges me.

 

"I don't believe you." He say, gesturing for me to reveal my card. I flip the second of my cards, revealing the 8 of hearts. Bolin curses, but still grins as he takes two sips from his drink.

 

"What if you flip the wrong card?" Korra asks, as I discard my 8 and draw a new card.

 

"Well that's where the game starts getting interesting." Bolin say, a glint is his eyes. "If you flip the wrong card, or if you admit to have lied, then you would have had to drink yourself. _Double_ of course." He gives a toothy grin, as he shuffles his pretend cards into the deck, and flips the next card in the pyramid.

 

"So what's the deal with some cards being horizontal?" Korra asks, since no one reacted to the card.

 

"Ah yes, those count double. So this would have been worth two sips instead of one, which in turn makes it 4 sips if you get caught in a lie." Bolin say, winking at Korra as he flips the next card.

 

"Speaking of doubles," Mako say. "I have two 5's, so Bo and Asami one for each." A small smile plays at his lips as he looks between us. I consider him for a moment. His face is almost unreadable, but there is something in the way his fingers are tapping over his cards as he looks at me. I nod and take a drink, looking over at Bolin, who does the same. Mako's smile widens by a barely noticeable fraction, and I curse silently. He'd been lying, I knew. Bolin flip the next card and suddenly Korra's voice sounds.

 

"Oh oh! I have a Queen!" She looks around at us excitedly. She considers for a moment, before pointing at Bolin. "Bow down to the queen!" She say. It's silent for a moment before we all burst into laughter. "What?! Take your damn drink!" She say, cheeks reddening.

 

"Long live the Queen." Bolin say with a posh tone, lifting his glass in cheer, his little finger poking out. Korra swats at him, sending a splash of alcohol down his chest as he sways to dodge her. "Argh, damn now I'm all sticky!"

 

"Psh, that's what she said."

 

"Oh gods Asami..." Mako say, face palming. Beside him Korra snorts with contained laughter. I wink at her, as Bolin quickly jumps into the pool.

 

The game continues, drinks being thrown left and right, mostly Korra and Bolin going at each other hard. Half their drinks have been from lying and getting caught in it. By the time we've reached the final card, they are slurring slightly.

 

"A'right, final card, let's do this!" Korra say, opening a new can. Mako reaches over and flips it. "Ohh! An ace! Well, Mako, Asami, I have two so each of you, 10 sips!" She say with a grin.

 

"Huh, that's strange, because I also have one Korra." I shoot back with a wink.

 

"Yeah, tha-that's really weird Korra." Bolin burps mid-sentence. "Because I also have one."

 

"Who shuffled these cards?" Mako say. "I also have one, Korra."

 

"Okay well obviously some of you are lying." Korra say looking around at us. "Also why are you all picking on me!" She crosses her arms, pouting.

 

"Well maybe it's _you_ who's lying." I say with a playful tone.

 

"Am not!" She flips one of her cards, and sure enough it's an ace. She looks over at Mako, who just shrugs and takes his sips. "Actually I think it's _all_ of you who are lying!" Mako and Bolin share a look, shrugs and then both opens a fresh drink and drains them in one go. Korra nods with satisfaction, before looking over at me. I put on my best innocent smile, as I flip my own ace. Korra's jaw drops, before hanging her head. She grabs her drink, as I open one. I hold it up, and we clink them together before drinking.

 

Midway through the next game the song shifts and suddenly Bolin jumps to his feet shouting " _This is my jam!_ " and starts moving his body to the beats of the music. He sings along to the lyrics as he dances out into the open area. He grabs my arm as he passes me, and suddenly I'm on the dance floor with him. Getting to my feet I suddenly feel just how much I've been drinking, because my head instantly starts spinning. I stumble a bit, and suddenly find myself lying in Korra's lap.

 

"Fancy meeting you here." She say, as she helps me sit upright. I take a grip on one of her biceps to steady myself, and well.. damn. Korra flexes slightly under my grip, and I can feel something other than the alcohol rising inside me. Somewhere behind me Bolin calls out for us to get on the dance floor. I look at Mako, who just lifts his drink to his mouth, then to Korra and gestures to him. She smiles, and we both grab him by an arm each, and drags him with us to the improvised dance floor that Bolin has set up.

 

I let the music guide me as we dance, feeling the beats flow through my body. I bump hips with Korra, as she is awkwardly shuffling to herself, taking her hands, and guiding her through some dance moves. She eases up into it, even taking the lead as the music picks up.

 

"Phew, alright I need some more to drink before we move on." Korra say, a few songs later, her breath a little heavy. She smiles, and I feel my own lips curl up in response.

 

"Yeah, let's get to mixing some drinks!" I say, hurrying ahead of her, and behind the bar again. I dig through the many bottles, pulling some out. I find a small recipe book, full of various drinks. I flip through it finding one that sounds interesting, finding the necessary ingredients and start mixing two drinks.

 

"What's this?" Korra say, when I place the bright pink drink in front of her.

 

"'Pink Lemonade Margarita' apparently." I read off from the recipe book. "It sounded cool and easy to make so."

 

"Oooh pink drinks!" Bolin snatches the recipe book and flips through it, before starting to mix and match various drinks. I shake my head at him, before lifting my glass towards Korra. The drink is refreshing and surprisingly tasty. Korra looks at it astonished, before sending me a 'Not Bad' face, raising the drink to her mouth again.

 

When we're done with the drinks Bolin has mixed maybe 15 different pink drinks in front of him. He takes one and grins at us. We all work together to drink them all, some tasty, some not so much, and by the time we're done, I'm having a slightly hard time of standing up straight.

 

"Y-ye know. I bet I'm better at sexy danshing than you!" Bolin slurs at Korra, a smile playing on his lips.

 

"Pff, you wish turtleduck." Korra say, getting to her feet with a little difficulty. She blinks several times, shakes her head, before pointing at me. " Sha-'Sa-Sala.... Asami! Put on some sexy music!" I take a look under the bar and find the Stereo, as well as a laptop that plays all the music. I quickly put on the first song that jumps to my mind.

 

" _I know that you've been waitin' for it, I'm waiting too,_ " The slow music of Touch My Body starts playing, and Korra begins moving her body, her eyes closed. " _In my imagination I'd be all up on you,_ " The awkward shuffle of before is completely gone. " _I know you got that fever for me, Hundred and two,_ " Her hips sway in tact with the pulses of the bass, slowly at first. " _And boy I know I feel the same, My temperature's through the roof_ " She runs her hands down her body, as she moves along to the music. Suddenly she stops, opening her eyes, staring at Bolin.

 

He takes a second to shut his jaw and shake himself into motion, but he moves unto the dance floor falling in with the beat. He matches Korra's moves, though changing them up here and there, letting the music guide him. Every verse they switch, Korra continuing, moving around Bolin, him always moving a bit away, using the floor a bit more.

 

I'm so enamored by the show on the dance floor, that I almost don't notice the song ending. I quickly grab the laptop, setting a playlist. Korra and Bolin stand still, eyes locked, their faces determined. As My Hips Don't Lie begins, Bolin instantly gets back into his moves his hips suddenly on fire. Even Korra has to take a step back and raise an eyebrow in surprise, but she quickly falls in behind him. Suddenly the music shifts mid song, and Baby Got Back is playing. I look over my shoulder to find Mako grin at me.

 

Korra and Bolin don't waste much time to make their butts the main focus on their dances. As much as I was surprised by Korra suddenly breaking out her moves, I have to admit that Bolin is pulling out all the stops. They keep bumping into each other, shoving each other with their butts in tune to the song, until suddenly Bolin just stops, waving his hand to cut the music.

 

"Alright this ain't working." He goes and grabs a chair, places it in the center of the dance floor, and suddenly I find myself sitting in between Bolin and Korra, as the music starts up again. I notice Mako grinning to himself, but suddenly Bolin is over me, shaking his body to the beat, taking my hands, and running them down his sides. The music shifts and Bolin moves off me, and suddenly I have Korra sitting over me.

 

" _Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?_ " Korra starts moving slowly, her eyes closed again, as if she is feeling the music deep inside. " _I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?_ " She slowly let's her hands run through her hair, as she takes a breath. " _When you take my body to the stars, I believe it_ " As the music picks up, so does Korra's moves, her hips swaying on my thighs. " _Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?_ " She grabs onto my shoulder and leans back, and then bounds off me.

 

" _Come, take me by the hand. Wanna cross the line, baby go ahead_ " She takes my hand and pulls me up, biting her lip as she moves on me. " _Till the morning light, watch my silhouette. 'Cause you know tonight, we're gonna wake the dead_ " She leans into me, bending over and I feel my breath hitch.

 

" _Get a little bit wrong, get a little bit wild. Get a little bit high off of this love tonight_ " She shoves me back into the chair, and places a clawed hand on my thigh." _Get a little bit raw, come a little undone. Get a little bit reckless, I can't get enough_ " She crawls up on me, grabbing my hands, and guiding them over her hips.

 

" _Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?_ " She leans close to me, resting her head against mine. " _I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?_ " Her eyes are closed, but I can feel her heated breath against me. " _When you take my body to the stars, I believe it_ " My heart is pounding. The alcohol is coursing through my veins, combining with the adrenaline of having Korra so close. " _Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?_ " Her eyes shoot open and she stares into mine, her torso heaving with heavy breath.

 

 _Oh gods she's so beautiful._ Suddenly I realize that I want nothing more than for time to stop, and have her sit here forever. Somewhere in another world the music continues on. It's not until Mako stops it, that it seems that the trance is broken, and Korra gets off me, her cheeks as deep red.

 

"Miss Sato." My head shoots around, as Ana stands by the bar. "Shall I have another guest room prepared?" I look over at Mako and Bolin.

 

"Um. Yes, thank you." I look around. _Well that certainly killed the mood..._


	10. Morning regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi there, bet ya didn't expect this chapter so soon. Neither did I tbh, but I guess having gotten a more secure daily routine has helped my creative process. Who knew xD
> 
> Oh yeah, also here's your prewarning for some slight smuttyness in this chapter. Hey, indulge me here~
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Korra

 

 

_I'm roused as there's a light knock on my door._

_"Korra, you awake?" A sultry voice sounds as I get up. I answer the door and feel my jaw drop. Outside it stands Asami leaning against the frame, dressed in nothing but some deep red lacy lingerie._

_"Can I come in?" She say, biting her lip in a seductive smile._

_"Uh, s-sure." I say, standing back and allowing her into the room. She runs a hand along my cheek as she passes me, sending a shiver down to my core. "So, uh, what's up?" I ask, drawing a chuckle from Asami._

_"I think you know 'what's up'." She say, closing the distance between us. She leans her body against mine, lifting my chin with a finger. I feel her breath, warm against my skin as her emerald green eyes gleam half closed. For a second she holds me like this, feeding my desire, before she closes the distance between us, and our lips meet._

_I groan into the kiss, as Asami's hands are slowly moving down my back. She gives my butt a firm squeeze, as she_ _bites_ _my lower lips, and pulls away from the kiss_ _, making my knees weak_ _. She smirks, biting down on her lip, before I pull her in again, hungry desire guiding me. I pry her lips open with my tongue, feeling her smile against the kiss, as she opens up to me._

_Asami breaks the kiss, drawing a deep gasp from my lips. My breath hitch as she smiles and pulls back, a hand clawing my tank top as she pulls me towards the bed. She pushes me down on the bed, crawling over me, pinning me down. She pulls at the edge of my tank top, slowly pulling it up and over my head._

_My heart pounds against my throat, as Asami runs her eyes over my exposed breasts. She bites her lip as she leans over me and gingerly takes one in her hand. I take a sharp breath as she runs a finger over my stiffened peaks. She plays with my breast, as she nibbles down my neck, causing me to squirm beneath her. I bite my lip, trying to hold back a moan, but Asami takes a breast in her mouth, teasing the nipple with her tongue._

_Asami bites down lightly on the nipple, and I groan loudly. She releases the beast with a pop, smirking down at me, as I writhe beneath her, a sweaty, needy mess. She sits up straight, looming over me, as she reaches behind her back, and undoes her bra. I let my hands run up her body, feeling her warm skin beneath my touch. She smirks and bites down on her lower lip as I take her breasts in my hands. A small breath escapes her as my fingers dig into the soft flesh._

_Asami lets a hand roam down my body, teasing the edge of my panties, before slowly moving underneath, gently massaging the throbbing clit, sending a jolt through my body._

 

***

 

My eyes shoot open. I find myself in the bedroom I am borrowing at Asami's house. Just then I let a hand slide down my panties, to find them slick from the dream. For a second I consider indulging myself, but then my head starts pounding like the bass drum in a bar.

 

My body is sore all over and the floor shakes under me as I slowly get up. _Shit where was the bathroom again?_ I wobble over to a door on the other side of the room, opening it and sigh with relief as I find the bathroom inside. I splash some cold water on my face, and take a few huge gulps from the faucet. I take a deep breath, and look at myself in the mirror. A greenish face looks back at me, huge bags under my eyes. I feel nauseated, holding back a burp that leave an acidic taste in my mouth, almost making me wish I had indulged it.

 

I hear a shuffling behind me, and Naga emerges cocking her head at me.

 

"Hey girl. Did you have fun with your new friend yesterday?" My voice is raw and course and it hurts slightly to speak. I bow down, scratching Naga behind the ear. She boofs lightly, making me wince slightly from the headache, as her tail starts wagging rapidly.

 

There is a knock at the door, and I feel the heat rise to my face as Asami's voice sounds through it. "Are you awake Korra?"

 

"Uh, y-yeah, gimme a sec." I take a deep breath before getting up, steeling my stomach and wobble my way to the door. I fumble with the handle, thoughts of the half naked Asami from my dreams standing just outside the door, before I finally manage to open it. Asami is not half naked. She is wearing a simple t-shirt, and a pair of pajama pants, as she stands there, holding a trey with a glass of water and some painkillers.

 

"I-I thought you might need something to help you start the day." She say, her cheeks rosy as she avoids my eyes. It takes my mind a few moments to process why that might be, but suddenly a very clear image of me giving her a lap dance jumps into my mind, and I feel my own cheeks burning.

 

"Th-thanks." I say, swallowing the pills, and draining the glass. We stand in silence for a second, before we both speak up.

 

"Uhm?"

 

"Uhm?"

 

We blink, then both laugh nervously.

 

"Go ahead." I say, making a motion for her to speak.

 

"Well, I was, uhm, I was wondering if you'd like to come down for some breakfast?" Asami asks, finally meeting my eyes. I feel lost in her emerald eyes, completely missing what she said.

 

"Sorry?"

 

"I was wondering if you'd like to come down for some breakfast?" Asami repeat, cocking her head at me, looking slightly concerned.

 

"Oh! Yeah, sounds great." I say, scratching the back of my head. Asami smiles, and I feel my breath hitch, before she turns and lead the way down the hall. I'm having a hard time not letting my eyes wander down to her hips, as we walk along in silence.

 

"Uhm." Asami stops and turns towards me. "About last night..." She has a deep blush on her cheeks, as she shuffles lightly in place. I remember my dream, feeling my heart beat in my throat.

 

"Wh-what about it?" I ask, after a few moments of silence. My heart is beating so rapidly, it's getting hard to form words properly.

 

"I-I was just... Well..." She shifts her weight from one leg to the other. "I... Never mind!" She spins on her heel, starting down the hall again. I dash after her, instantly regretting it. I grab onto her shoulder, and she turns to me, expression changing from embarrassment to concern.

 

"Bathroom." Is all I manage to say. She nods, and looks around panicked before opening a door, and sighing with relief. I dart past her, right to the toilet and throwing it open, before I just fall to my knees and empty my stomach into it. Asami dashes after me, and holds up my hair as a second round knocks on the door.

 

I breathe heavily as I slowly get up, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. My legs shake under me, and I grab on to the sink for support, as I slowly move over to the faucet, turning it on and rinsing my mouth. I can see Asami looking at me with concern in the mirror, but I avoid her eyes. _Fucking pathetic Korra. What great first impressions you're making, getting way too drunk and then almost barfing all over the person who's been helping you all along._

 

"I don't think you're pathetic." Asami say, smiling gently. I look at her confused. "You were talking out loud." She explains. _Fuck._ She gently pats my back, as I rest my head on the cool sink.

 

"I feel pathetic..." I say, my head swimming. "I feel like I'm not exactly living up to the image of that cool girl Bolin sent you a video off the other night.." Asami gives a small laugh and helps me stand.

 

"Well, I'm glad to know that 'That cool girl' has more to her than just knowing how to punch a guy in fancy ways." She gently cups my face with one hand. I lean into it, letting out a sigh. "Alright, you think you can make it downstairs?" I nod, taking a deep breath. I wrap an arm around Asami for support, and we start towards the dining hall.

 

We find Mako and Bolin inside the dining hall, Bolin looking just as bad as I'm feeling, which makes me feel a little bit better. Mako gives a small wave, as he takes a sip from a cup of coffee, and Bolin just groans to acknowledge that he has seen us.

 

"Try to get a little to eat." Asami say, placing a bowl of sheared apple in front of me. I smile at her, eating a few mouthfuls. I sigh, feeling my stomach settle down a little though my head is still pounding. I look at the clock hanging on the far wall. It had been half an hour since Asami had given me those painkillers, so they should have been starting to work. _Oh yeah, I probably barfed them up before they could get to work._

 

"Uhm Asami." I begin. She hums, to indicate that she's listening. "Can I get a new pair of pain killers? I think they uhm.. you know.."She blinks at me, then makes an Ah motion and calls a maid over, whispering in her ear. The maid nods, and leaves, returning a few minutes later with a pack of painkillers, which she lays in front of me, nodding and disappearing again.

 

I swallow the pills, again, and take a drink of water, again, though this time with moderation. I can already feel it slush around in my stomach, causing the nausea to return slightly. I rest my head in my hands, willing my body to calm down. I release a breath, looking up, to find the entire table looking back at me.

 

"You sure you're okay?" Asami places a hand on my shoulder.

 

"Yeah, I just.. I just drank _way_ too much last night.." I say with a sigh, massaging my temples.

 

"Well today is gonna be good for just relaxing and doing nothing." Asami say with a smile. "Just put on a movie or TV show and just mindlessly let it run."

 

"Got any suggestions?" Bolin say, voice hoarse.

 

"Well we could always just watch Pokémon. They've got the entire first season on Netflix." Asami say. There is something in her tone that makes it sound just a little too casual.

 

"You're such a nerd." Mako say from across the table. I look at him. "She's only suggesting that because she's been wanting to rewatch that show for weeks."

 

"Have not!" Asami jump in, her cheeks flushed.

 

"I don't think I ever really watched that." I say absent mindedly. Silence roams afterwards, as they all stare at me incredulously. "What?"

 

"You never watched the first Pokémon series?" Bolin say, looking shocked.

 

"Well no, I was always busy with training and such whenever it was on when I was little." I say defensively. "I also never had a gameboy, so-"

 

"What?!" Bolin seems to have forgotten his own hangover in the light of my apparent abusive childhood. "Alright, it's been decided, we're watching Pokémon, and you're gonna be playing while we do."

 

"I don't get a say in this?" I say with slight exasperation.

 

"Nope!" Bolin smiles widely, then winces when his hangover comes charging back.

 

***

 

An hour later Asami has dug out her old Gameboy Advance, and found a copy of Pokémon Fire-Red. Each of them sits around me as the TV show runs in the background, shouting for to pick a certain different starter. I end up just closing my eyes, hitting random buttons and picking one that way. I end up with the Squirtle.

 

I play the game with three separate backseat gamers telling me which Pokémon to get and where to catch them. Asami super passionate about it, talking about something she calls 'IV Training'. Bolin on the other hand keeps telling me to just go through at my own pace. I try to ignore the both of them, and just play at my own pace. It's actually pretty entertaining.

 

Turns out that Pokémon and chill is a very good way to spend the day when you're hung-over. the game is simple enough, and the realization that there's a lot more than just the few Pokémon that I had learned about second hand from friends back home in the south.

 

"So how many are there now, did you say?" I ask, after a while.

 

"700 something." Bolin say, as Ash is starting to battle Brock in the background. "The next generation is coming out sometime in the fall."

 

"What?!" I look up from the game, to stare at him.

 

"Yup, they've been slowly giving more info on it. It looks very different from previous games." Asami chime in. "What do you think Mako?" We all look over at him. "Mako?" He lies snoring, a happy smile on his lips.

 

"Heh, guess he needed it." I say, as he lets out a snore. "Actually.. I was wondering about something. Is there any training tomorrow?"

 

"Well, there's Judo practice with Mrs. Beifong." Bolin say hesitantly.

 

"Beifong? Like the restaurant?" I raise an eyebrow at him

 

"Well I don't know, whenever someone asks her about it she gives them a look that could kill."

 

"Damn... Sounds like a bit of a hardass." I lean back into my seat

 

"Yeah, she's also got a pair facial scars." Asami runs two fingers down her cheek. "No one knows how she got them."

 

"Huh... Well I guess I can just ask her myself tomorrow." I say, sinking into the couch. Before long I start snoozing, and eventually I too fall asleep.

 

***

 

_A hand runs down my stomach, gently clawing at my abs, while another is slowly tangling itself in my hair, as I feel a pair of soft lips press on mine. I let my hands run up the back of the other person, tangling them in the long hair. A tongue is teasing at my lips, slowly prying them open._

_I give in, letting the tongue open me. I let a hand roam down her body, getting a firm grasp of her buttocks. She yelps into the kiss as I dig my fingers into the flesh._

_"Mmh, Korra you naughty girl." She purrs as she breaks from the kiss. I open my eyes, to find Asami before me, biting her lip._

_"But it was just right there." I hear myself say. "So soft and so graspable." I smile, squeezing her butt again. Apparently she finds that very amusing, as she giggles._

_"You are so right." She whispers in my ear, before grabbing my butt with both hands, digging her fingers into it. I gasp, as she lifts me up and slams me against the wall, kissing me hard. I groan into the kiss, grabbing Asami's face in my hands._

_"Mmh, and here I thought it was me who was the strong one." I say, between breaths, smiling into Asami's mouth. I can feel her grin back at me._

_"Well I like to turn the world upside down sometimes. Makes it more fun." She laughs lightly, making my head spin. God I really love the sound of her laugh._

***

 

"Korra?"

 

I feel someone shake me. I groan as I slowly open my eyes. I shoot away, as I find Asami's eyes right in front of mine, feeling my cheeks burning.

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She say, looking embarrassed.

 

"N-no it's fine." I say quickly, avoiding her eyes, still able to feel her lips on mine. "Uhm, where are the boys?" I say, searching for a reason to not look at her.

 

"Oh... They went home about an hour ago. You were sleeping so soundly, and since you'd been ill earlier, we decided to let you sleep." I can see Asami shuffle slightly out the corner of my eye.

 

"You told them?" I say, feeling slightly crestfallen at everyone knowing.

 

"Are you mad?" Asami say, her voice concerned.

 

"What? No! Of course not!" I say quickly. "I mean, at least that means I won't be known as Explody Sleeves anymore.. Though 'Barf-a-rella ain't exactly anymore appealing..." I laugh awkwardly. Asami smiles, though I think it's just to make me feel less bad.

 

"Heh, I think I'll stick with Korea." Asami winks at me.

 

"So that's how it's gonna be _Salami_?" I cross my arms at her. She giggles for real this time. _Nng, keep it together Korra_. "Speaking of food, I could really use some."

 

"Then let's go find some." Asami smiles, and leads the way.


	11. Training Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It's your friendly neighbourhood Dark, here with a new chapter again~ I'm getting a good sense of where I want to take these next few chapters, so I hope to be able to write them out in a timely fashion, though being me I won't make any promises. (I mean who knows, I might get into another slumb and not update for like 2 months ^^')
> 
> *Ahem* Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Asami

 

 

I feel a hand travel along my leg underneath the blanket covering me and Korra. "Mmh, so soft and so graspable..." Korra mumbles in her sleep, her hand grabbing my buttocks, making me yelp.

 

"You okay?" Bolin say, looking over.

 

"Uh, yeah it's nothing." I say, as Korra keeps feeling me up. "I-I was just thinking that it's getting late." Mako yawns, as Korra snuggles closer to me in her sleep.

 

"I guess we should probably get home soon Bo." He say, stretching. "What time is it?"

 

"Close to 7." I say, checking my watch. "Sure you don't want to stay and eat?"

 

"Oh, we'd love-" Bolin begins but Mako cuts him off.

 

"Yeah, got some stuff in the fridge that needs to be used." He gets up. "Should we wake Korra?"

 

"Uh, l-let's just let her sleep, I think she needs it." I say. "She was ill earlier." I explain when they look at me with raised eyebrows. They both make an Ah motion.

 

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Bolin say, waving. I wave back, suppressing another yelp as Korra's hand grabs my butt firmly again.  When I finally manage to pry myself out from her firm grip, she curls in on herself on the sofa, her expression strangely sad.

 

***

 

My alarm clock rings at what feels like way too early in the morning the next day. I groan, hitting the snooze and turning over, trying to find soft angle again. Just as I feel properly nestled in, someone knocks at my door. _Whyyyyyyy._ I sigh deeply, as I get up, wrapping my duvet around me and answer the door.

 

"Mornin'." I say groggily, as I open it, finding Ana outside.

 

"Good morning Lady Asami." She bows lightly. "Breakfast is served. Would you like me to wake up Miss Korra as well?"

 

"Uh, yeah, sure." I say, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I follow Ana, waiting behind her as she knocks firmly on Korra's door.

 

"Come in." Korra's voice sounds slightly strained through the door. _Is she alright?_ Ana opens the door and reveals that Korra is in the middle of doing push-ups. One armed push-ups. _Oh-Oh my._ "Just gimme a minute." She say, shifting to her other arm. I find myself staring at her, and even Ana raises an eyebrow, her usually stoic expression slightly surprised.

 

Korra jumps to her feet after ten more push-ups, stretching her arms as a few beads of sweat running down her abdomen.

 

"Good morning Miss Korra." Ana bows.

 

"Uh, morning." Korra awkwardly bows her head to Ana. She gives me a smile, which I return.

 

"Breakfast is served. Do you wish to take a bath before eating?" Ana asks.

 

"Uh, I'll just take a quick shower." Korra rubs the back of her head.

 

"Very well. I shall await you here." Ana bows again.

 

Korra opens her mouth, but I am faster.

 

"No need Ana, I'll show her the way."

 

"As you wish, Lady Asami." She bows to me and leaves, passing through a hidden door down the hall.

 

"I'll be right back." Korra say, grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom. I can hear the shower turning on, the water splashing against the tiles.

 

"So how long have you been up?" I ask through the door, while I wait on her.

 

"Hum, half an hour I think." Korra calls back. "I like getting up early, you know. I've been slacking off on my morning workouts these past few days." The water turns off, and a few moments later Korra steps out, wearing a tank-top and a pair of shorts. She shoots me a smile, and we head down to the dining hall.

 

"So, I'm guessing training is a club activity, and not part of the curriculum." Korra say, as she loads her plate with bacon and eggs.

 

"That's right. While the school prides itself on its high level, and variety of martial arts classes, they are not mandatory, though most students participate in some way." I explain, grabbing some oatmeal, and a juice. "The Judo Club is one of the bigger ones. Mrs. Beifong is strict, but she's a very good teacher." Korra hums, her mouth full of food.

 

"Man, it's been a while since I last got to do some good training. Looking forward to it." Korra smiles widely at the thought. "Another thing, how long does it take to get to school from here?"

 

"Well it's a 20 min. drive if we don't hit the rush hour traffic." I reply.

 

"Alright. Uhm, can I get a ride with you? As cool as it is just riding my bike to school, it's not that practical when you have to bring your training gear as well." She gives me a hopeful look.

 

"Of course!" I say instantly. "How shitty of a host would I be if I just left you here." I shoot her a wry smile. She laughs lightly. "By the way, you're totally gonna be wearing the sleeveless shirt right? All the girls are just gonna make you rip the sleeves again if you don't." I give her a wink, and she groans.

 

"The worst part is that you're probably right." She sighs. We get up when we finish eating. Korra moves to take her plate, but before she can, a maid has already swept in, and put it on a tray. She looks confused for a second before she shakes her head.

 

An hour later we are pulling up to the entrance of the school, when I notice a lot of people looking our way.

 

"I'll see you inside." Korra say, hiding a blush as she quickly darts towards the door. I say goodbye to Mr. Winston before following her.

 

Sure enough when we enter our classroom, Korra is instantly swarmed by the other girls. I give her a wave and a smile as I pass, and go to my seat.

 

"She sure got popular fast, huh." Mako comments behind me.

 

"She's cool." I reply simply, shooting him a grin.

 

" _Korra_." As if on cue, a sultry voice sounds across the room. It's Catey, the girl who was egging Korra on to rip her shirt, standing behind her again, running her hands up Korra's arms. "You disappeared so quickly Friday, I didn't even get to invite you to my party." I have to suppress a laugh as she is practically purring.

 

"Better be careful 'Sami, or Catey'll be stealing Korra away." Mako say nonchalantly.

 

"Heh, yeah I don't think I need to worry about that." As soon as the words leave my mouth, I clamp my hands over it. Mako gives me a 'Uh huh' look, as I hide my embarrassment in my hands. _Urgh, at least Korra didn't hear me say that._

 

"Alright class, settle down." A voice sounds from the front of the class. It is our History teacher and older brother of Mr. Tenzin, Mr. Bumi. "Today we are going to talk about The Great War..." Mr. Bumi always emotes passionately whenever he is telling a story about wars, going off on tangents about his own time in the army. Of course, in stark contrast to Mr. Tenzin's constant seriousness, Mr. Bumi is full of energy, and ridiculous antics, and all of his stories scream of being flat-out lies, but they are so good and entertaining, that no one ever stops him.

 

"... And then just as we were about to strike at the enemy ambush-" Mr. Bumi is cut off as the bell rings. "Well we'll leave the rest for next time. Homework! read the next chapter about the Baron Verse conflict!" A few people groan, as others move around to talk to their friends.

 

"So Korra." Catey's voice sounds again. "Since you didn't come to the last party, you have to _promise_ me to come to the next one."

 

"Uh.. Yeah.. Sure... When is it?" Korra smiles awkwardly.

 

"Don't worry, I'll let you know." Catey winks, before returning to her seat. The next class is math's, and soon enough I find myself snoozing off, while watching a class play soccer out in the field, to the point where I get a piece of chalk tossed at my head, to the amusement of the rest of the class.

 

After what seems like forever the lunch bell finally rings. Mako is out of the door, before anyone even looks up. I notice Catey is about to get up, so I quickly spring to Korra's side. _I'm not letting you steal her away Catey!_

 

"Korra." I can feel Catey's jealous glares stab in my back. "Wanna come with me to the roof for lunch? Get away from all the attention a bit?" I lean in close and whisper the last part in her ear.

 

"Heh, sounds good." Korra say with a smile.

 

When Mako finally joins us at the roof, he is limping slight with a black eye building.

 

"What happened?!" Korra exclaims in shock.

 

"Aah, it's nothing." Mako waves her concern off. "There's always an intense rush to get these." He hands her a small brown bag. She opens it, pulling out one of the signature buns with a questioning look. "Take a bite." He grins at her, and she takes a wary bite. Within a second her face changes from suspicion to glee, as she devours the bun.

 

"What is this?!" She shouts, causing heads to turn our way.

 

"Our schools signature Red Bean buns." I smile at her. "Father used his influence as chairman of the board here to have them make these specially."

 

"Eh? Why?"

 

"He said that he wanted people to taste something as sweet as his daughter's kisses." Mako say, with a devilish look.

 

"Noooo." I whack him, and grab a bun from the bag, digging my teeth into it and letting the sweetness wash over my mouth. _Stupid Mako, don't tell her that embarrassing story, when you just said that Catey might steal her away. Hmpf._

 

The afternoon class passes without much happening. I can feel Korra getting impatient as the last few minutes of class tick by. When the final bell rings she practically jumps to her feet, grabbing her training bag, and rushing to mine and Mako's side.

 

"Alright, where's the dojo?" She slams a fist into her palm, jumping slightly on her feet.

 

"Heh, excited aren't you?" Mako comments with a chuckle.

 

"Yeah, I've been itching for some good training for weeks!" Korra grins.

 

"Come-on then, it's over in the practice building." I grab my own things, and show her the way to the locker-rooms. The room is empty, since training does not start for another 20 minutes. As I'm in the middle of stripping down, a string of curses escape from Korra's direction.

 

"What's up?" I look over at her, as she empties her bag, her gi already hanging loosely on her shoulders.

 

"I forgot my goddamn belt!" She slams forehead repeatedly.

 

"Well you can just borrow one from here." I say, pulling a sports bra over my head. I snap my fingers halfway through getting an idea. "Hey, imagine if you grab a white one, and act like you're completely new to it, and then just go fully grand slam on one of the high level guys?" She gives me a look, then breaks into a grin.

 

"You're putting it on backwards. Love the idea though!" As we leave the changing room, her grin has become devilish, but she manages to contain it as other students start shuffling in little by little. She plays the part of noob very well, even going as far as asking a blue-belt 3rd year to help her tie her belt. She even innocently asks him to help her with the basics, and as our sensei enters. Lin Beifong, a tall woman with dark silver hair, and two deep scars along her right cheek. She has a grim expression on her face, as she looks over the class.

 

"Alright girls, get off your feet and start warm-up. Come-on, get off your asses and get moving!" She claps loudly and starts moving around the dojo, along with the rest of us. "Alright, swing those arms while you run! Four forward, four backwards." She leads by example, running us through basic warm-up exercises. She calls for us to stop running, and start warming up our joints. "Hmpf, I see a new face today. So, what's your name?"

 

"Uh, Korra, nice to meet you." Korra say, mimicking Lin's exercises.

 

"Oh, you're the big tough girl who ripped her sleeves huh?" Lin scuffs. "Well I'll have none of that childishness in my dojo. Alright, that's enough warm-up. Pair up two and two, and run through your basic throws." Korra pairs up with the 3rd year, while I pair with Mako. I keep an eye on Korra as she plays the noob. The 3rd year shows Korra a basic throw you need to perfect to earn 10th Kyu, the first belt you earn after white.

 

"So, you get a firm grip on the gi at the neck with your right hand, and at the sleeve with your left. Very good. Now, you want to lift them up, bring them off balance." He moves to her side, moving to lift her up in a regular osoto gari. In a flash, Korra's expression changes from curious beginner to seasoned fighter, as she swings her leg around in a counter move, slamming the 3rd year into the matt. He grunts with surprise as all the air is knocked out of him, with Korra landing right on top of him, pinning him. She holds him for two seconds, before releasing him and offering a hand to help him up.

 

"Sorry, I'm actually already a 1st Kyu." She gives him a smile, and pulls him to his feet. His expression is still that of complete shock.

 

"So, smartass are we?" Out of nowhere Lin is suddenly behind Korra, eyes narrow. She smacks her in the stomach. "Your form's way too stiff, clearly you've been practicing alone for far too long, it has accentuated all your mistakes. Your knee needs to be much lower, and you need to initiate the throw with far more spring. When you do it wrong, you don't just harm yourself, but also your partner." She scoffs. "Now, do it again." She stays near Korra for the entire class, watching her every move, pointing out every flaw she finds.

 

Two hours of training later as we are getting ready to leave, Lin stops Korra with a firm hand on her shoulder.

 

"You've got talent kid, but am I right to assume that you're doing other martial arts as well?" Lin eyes her.

 

"Yeah, I've been doing various kinds since I was a kid. That's why I came to this school. To get proper practice in as many as possible." Korra say. Lin considers her for a few long moments, before nodding slowly.

 

"Yes. There's a major tournament May 24th, held here at the school. Keep up your practice and maybe we can enter you." Lin gives Korra a smile. She blinks for a moment, then lights up.

 

"Absolutely!" She pumps her arm in victory, before turning back to me and Mako.

 

"Miss Sato." Suddenly Lin's gaze turns to me.

 

"Yes!" I say, finding myself stiffening as I stand at attention.

 

"You were sloppy today, it's unusual to see you so easily distracted by what's happening around you." Lin crosses her arms at me, her piercing eyes reading through me. I can feel myself blushing a bit, thinking that maybe she knows why I was distracted. She scuffs slightly, as she leans back. "Alright kids, brush off and do whatever you do when you're not here."

 

"Uhm, yes, see ya Mrs. Beifong." Korra say.

 

"Ms. I never married." Lin corrects her, as she leaves through the door.

 

"Uh, right... Let's go..." Korra say, motioning for the door.

 

"... So then he grabbed Mako _right_ by the ear, and he just _SCREAMS_ at him about how he was some degenerate delinquent, and how _dare_ he steal from his daughter. And right then, Asami steps out of the car, putting her hands on her hips, and just _scolds_ her father for treating Mako like that, and I swear to god, Mako's face must've been the color of a tomato." Bolin is telling the story of how I met the brothers, when we are walking along the school grounds. "So, then Mr. Sato starts trying to explain to Asami that Mako is just some- Oh sorry man." Bolin say, after bumping into an older student.

 

"Tch, watch where you go you-" He starts with a condescending tone, but stops when his eyes fall on me. "Oh, how fortunate. Hello there Asami, fancy meeting you here." His tone shifts completely, as he gives a wide smile, showing off his gleaming white teeth. "To think I would run into my evenings dinner date so soon, I am afraid you have caught me a little out of sorts."

 

"What do you mean 'Dinner Date'? Who are you?" I ask, crossing my arms at him.

 

"Ah, you did not even look at the photo we sent you?" He makes a deep dramatic sigh. "Not only do you stand me up on our first date, you did so not even known what I look like? Ah, I am hurt." He emotes overly extravagantly, and I can already feel something ticking with annoyance at him. "My name is Jean D'Aramitz, and my Father, is Mr. Hiroshi's new business partner. I am sure that they would be delighted to know that we already get along so well." He grins at me. _Who the fuck are you to already be on first name terms with Father?_ "Now, since fate has shined so fortuitously upon us, let us get to know each other."

 

"Uh, actually I was planning to hang out with my friends." I say, hoping it will be enough to dismiss him. _Also I need to call Father, and tell him to stop setting me up with creeps ike this._

 

"Ah, come-on Asami, there is no need for you to hang out with these people. You are worth so much more." Jean extends a hand towards me.

 

"Excuse _you_?!" I take a step back from him.

 

"Asami Asami, there is no reason for you to lower yourself like this, and mingle with these.. people." He smiles

 

"Hey! Who the fuck do you think you are." Korra say, grabbing him by the shirt, pulling him down to her eyelevel.

 

"My my, so feisty." He say with a grin. "Now now, it is quite logical. Those who are born better get together, and those born low, well they stay with the slow." He chuckles at his own little rhyme, even as Korra's grip tightens.

 

"I'm gonna kick your fucking ass, you pompous shit!" Korra's face contorts with anger.

 

"Ah yes, so quick to fighting too. Say, how about we make it a little bit more fun. This school has its very own arena. Beat me in the ring, an hour from now, and I shall leave Asami alone. " He grins. "But _I_ win, then you will stay away from her. Permanently." His grin turns sinister, as Korra considers him.

 

"Come-on Korra, just ignore him." I say, putting a hand on her arm. She ignores me.

 

"So if I win you'll stay away from her?" Korra holds his eyes.

 

"On my honor." He crosses his heart, and nods at her.

 

"Fine. See you in an hour then." Korra releases him, and he tidies up his shirt.

 

"An hour." He say, smile never wavering.


	12. Not Exactly a Battle of Wits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /me slides in here with a new chapter.
> 
> Hope you like it~

Korra

 

 

" _Argh!_ " I punch a wall, drawing heavy breaths as the shrill pain course through me, calming me.

 

" _Korra!_ " Asami exclaims somewhere behind me. "Oh my god, you're bleeding."

 

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, it's nothing." I say, rubbing my hand absentmindedly. "That guy just really _really_ pissed me off"

 

"Yeah. Me too." Asami's voice shakes lightly, as I turn to look at her. "Korra, why did you agree to fight him? He's just your average creep, I can take care of him. I don't need you to fight my battles." She gives me an irate look.

 

"I'm not fighting him for you Asami." I say, looking her straight in the eyes. "I'm fighting him for me."

 

"For you? To show that you're big and strong?" Anger flares in her voice as she scuffs.

 

"He insulted my _friends_. I can't accept that!" I take a deep breath, steadying my voice. "Though, maybe I was wrong in thinking that." Asami's expression changes instantly. "I know we only just met, but I really like you. I-I guess I just assumed too much." I turn from them and start towards a big building in the distance, hoping that it's the arena that Jean mentioned. _Stupid. Stupidstupidstupidstupidstupid. What the heck were you thinking Korra? Of course she wouldn't like this, no one does._

 

I feel my eyes burn slightly, and quickly wipe them. _Fuck._ _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. Why? What is this? I barely know her. Them. Fuck._

 

"Korra." I freeze up as I hear Jean's voice behind me. "It was Korra right? You're early. Good, I've been itching to get started. You know with the downtime between seasons, there's practically only been training and training and training." He puts a hand on my shoulder.

 

" _Don't_ touch me." I grab his wrist and toss his arm away.

 

"Aaw, do not be like that." He leans in close. "Once I have kicked your ass, I will _fuck_ Asami's every day." He grins, and enters the arena, leaving me fuming. I try to kick the door open, hurting my foot slightly before I realize the words ' _PULL_ ' are written in big letters on it. I grumble as I open the door, following the scent of expensive perfume and shitty attitude, until I find myself at a professional boxing ring.

 

"Impressive is it not?" Jean stands in the center of the ring, turning towards me with his arms out. "Welcome to the Kingdom Arena. The Sato's are so proud of their school, so my family just _had_ to contribute something to it."

 

_So you think this is your "Kingdom"? Well I'll be more than happy to make a coup d'état, and throw you to the ground._ I ignore him as I drop my bags at the red corner, and climb up into the ring. I take a sharp breath as I stretch my neck, and start doing a few warm-up exercises.

 

"I have to admit, I would have preferred it if we had a proper audience for this." I can feel Jean's eyes on me as he talks, but I just keep ignoring him. "Maybe we should reschedule and invite the whole school? No? Well," He chuckles. "If you are as strong as your temper, maybe we shall meet in the Kingdom League." I give him a look, finding him smirking smugly at me.

 

"How about you just get to the point. How's this gonna work? I'm guessing you brought me here for a reason." I give him an icy look.

 

"So to the point, no sense for banter." He tut-tuts at me, and I feel my jaw clench. "But indeed, you are correct. Five rounds of two minutes, 30 second breaks. You can use any fighting style you want. The first to knock the other to the ground for 10 seconds win." He tosses me a pair of MMA gloves. "Liam here will be the judge." He gestures at a guy I hadn't noticed before. Liam nods at me, a smug smile mirroring Jean's. I grit my teeth, regretting lashing out at Asami and the others.

 

"Fine, let's do this." I say, pulling on the gloves and walking towards the center of the ring. He grins as he moves towards the center as well and reach a glove out towards me. I swat it away, and raise my fists to my face as Liam moves in between us, stopwatch in one hand. He looks back and forth between us, before he gestures for us to begin.

 

I charge in at Jean, weaving to avoid the jabs he sends at me. I take a swing at his liver, which barely misses as he moves back. He swings around, bringing a leg up to my face, which I dodge underneath, sending a pair of punches after his jaw. I grin slightly in satisfaction as I feel both of them connect. _I'm not gonna let you creep on Asami._ Jean backs away from me, and I straighten up taking a wider stance as I wait for his next move. He cracks his neck, before he grins at me and starts attacking back. He makes a big wide feint sending me staggering back lightly, before I dodge beneath his next attack, grapping his torso, and locking my leg with his, pulling both of us down unto the matt.

 

He locks his legs behind me, as I climb over him, trying to twist him into a grapple. I twist a knuckle at his knee, forcing one leg down, and quickly escape their grip, before I attempt to lock his arm into a hold. In response he grabs hold of me, and flips us around, landing me on my stomach, with him on top. I curl up in a defensive position, as he lays all his weight on me. I can feel a hand slowly creeping along my neck, clearly trying to attempt a choke. I place my hands between his and my neck, as he moves to grip my collar.

 

"Shh shh." He whispers into my ear, as he lightly strokes my hair with his free hand. _No you fucking don't!_ Everything reddens around me and I instinctively grab the arm of the hand going around my neck, and pulls with all my might on it, flipping us around again. I slam my back into him as we fall back on the map, making him grunt as the air escapes him.

 

He kicks me off him, and we both scramble to our feet. Jean's expression have changed from bemused confidence to anger as he heaves a few heavy breaths. _Having fun asshole?_ I shoot him a grin, and he charges in at me, shooting a mix of punches and kicks at me, which I move to dodge. I grab a hold of his leg, as he tries to knee my face, kicking his other leg out from beneath him. Just as I am about to twist him into another hold, the bell rings, and I release him.

 

He sends one last punch which lands at my temple, before he moves back from me. Everything goes blue for a second as I take a deep breath, shaking the last hit. I move to my corner, and lean against the pole, breathing deep into my stomach, steadying everything. _So, that's how it's gonna be? Fine, no more miss Nice Korra._

 

30 seconds later Liam motions for me to move to the center again. Jean have a smug expression on his face again, as he takes up a fighting stance. Somewhere in the distance I hear a door opening, but before I can turn and look, Jean is already coming at me. I dodge and weave my way around him, getting a glimpse of the people who have entered. I hesitate for a moment, as I see Asami stare at me, standing still for just long enough that I get a foot to my temple.

 

"Korra!" Distantly I hear Asami's voice cry out as I stagger from the hit. I slam my foot into the matt, steadying myself before trying to jump backwards, only to find myself with my back to a corner pillar. _Shit._ I put up my guard as Jean rains punches down on me. I dive low and try to grapple his legs again, but he moves out of the way, sending a knee to my face. I stumble sideways, but manage to get free of the corner in the process.

 

I manage to grab one of his arms as he moves to punch me, using his momentum to throw him to the ground. He rolls away from me just as the bells rings. He sends me a malicious grin as he moves to his corner.

 

"Hey." I say to Asami, as I collapse into my own corner.

 

"Korra, you're bleeding." Asami climbs up to me with a towel and wipes me off. "I'm sorry about before." She say after a while.

 

"Me too." I say, avoiding her eyes. Bolin hands me a bottle of water.

 

"Sorry we took so long." He gives an apologetic smile. "We couldn't figure out if you wanted lemon fresh or Raspberry." I can't help but smile.

 

"Time's up." Liam say, motioning for us to get up. Asami grabs my hand as I get up.

 

"Be careful, and.. kick his ass." I shoot her a smile, and move towards Jean with renewed determination. As soon as Liam gives the signal, Jean is dashing forward, grabbling me, and pinning me to the ground again. I feel the air getting knocked out of me, when he slams onto me, putting me in a grapple.

 

"Why don't you just give up?" He leans close as he holds me, whispering in my ear, before he starts cackling. "There's no way you can beat me little girlie, I'm stronger than you in every way. Trust me, soon enough Asami will be _begging_ me to take her." _In your dreams you little shit._

 

I grit my teeth in anger, and twist my body around, kneeing Jean in the face drawing a yelp from him, forcing him off me. I get up, aiming a kick at Jean's torso while he's getting up. Jean roars with anger and charges at me with a very obvious punch, which I counter with a roundhouse kick. Jean staggers slightly, taking a deep breath as he straightens himself.

 

Jean slams a fist into his palm, as he starts moving towards me again. "You're good. I'll give you that." He grins, and starts attacking again. I dodge a few punches, but he feints and sends my head flying, after which I feel a foot connect with my gut. I stagger backwards, breath hitching as he comes forward again. I try and dodge, but I still take two hits. I can hear someone gasp in the distance, as the world spins around me. Jean uses my disorientation to press his attack, landing a few more hits to my gut.

 

I jump back and away, grounding myself focusing on Jean. He is grinning again, relaxing his stance, and motioning for me to come at him. I stretch my neck, feeling it crack a few times. _Letting me rest? Big mistake._ I straighten myself, jump in place a few times, before rushing forward. I feint a punch, using the momentum to spin around and kick him in the sternum. He gasps, doubling over and collapses. Liam looks at us for a second, before slowly starting a countdown, each second of which taking at least 1½.

 

At the 7 count Jean gets back up. He nods to Liam, and takes up a stance again. Jean is the first to attack this time, but I easily dodge it and counter, sending his head flying. I press the attack, landing several powerful hits to both his face and body. He tries attacking back, but I counter and send him to the matt again.

 

This time Jean does not get up by the 10 count, even with Liam's stalling. After a while he starts chuckling, laughing maniacally as he gets to his feet.

 

"You lost." I say.

 

"Oooh no. This isn't over." He starts towards me, a strange look in his eyes. Liam eyes him, before making a face and getting out of the ring. Jean slowly takes off his gloves and toss them aside. "I am not letting someone like _you_ steal her away from me. She _WILL BE MINE!_ " He screams, and charges towards me. I barely put up my hands in time to block him. I stagger backwards and he kicks my legs out under me. I fall back and Jean pins my arms underneath him and starts pummeling my face.

 

"HEY!" I hear Mako shout, but before he can do anything another voice sounds.

 

" _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?_ " Jean freezes in place, and I feel something wet run down my cheek.

 

"We are just having a little friendly competition." Jean say with an aloof tone. "Nothing for you to worry about Mrs. Beifong." I turn over, seeing Ms. Beifong stand in the doorway.

 

"Really? Because from my point of view you are beating up one of my students." She crosses her arms at him. "Get out of that ring _right this instant._ " Jean scuffs, and gets off of me. Ms. Beifong look sharply at his hands, which I realize are bloody. _Is that my blood?_

 

"Korra!" Asami climbs into the ring, and kneels beside me. "Are you alright?" She pulls out a napkin and wipes off my face. "Ouch, that looks like it hurts."

 

"How bad is it nurse? Am I ever gonna play the violin again? Ouch!" She swats at me, and I wince.

 

"Sorry! I just-" She sighs.

 

"Well, you're cute so I'll let you off the hook this time." Her face goes red. "Hey, since I beat the monster, do I get a victory kiss from the princess?" I sit up.

 

"Wh-what? Korra, come-on you're not thinking straight." Her cheeks are bright red.

 

"You're damn right I'm not." She looks over at me, and I press my lips to hers.


End file.
